AGRI-DULCE NIÑEZ
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Pequeño fic el cual es parte de mi fic AMI-ENEMIGAS, donde veremos todo lo que nuestros protagonistas vivieron a partir de que llegaron a Londres y Escocia y entonces ¿como ser la amiga y enemiga a la vez de tu hermana? ¿porque la vida puede llevarte a la mayor problematica de tu vida? esta misma llevandome a ser la agridulce niñez que a partir de entonces no se iria..TERMINADO
1. CAPITULO 1 NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

**CAPITULO 1 COMIENZA LA AMISTAD**

 _A veces en ocasiones, cuando nosotros no tenemos a alguien con quien compartir con nuestra familia, normalmente buscamos a alguien de afuera, pero no es realmente que lo busquemos, más bien pienso que ya estábamos destinados a conocer ciertas personas, personas que pueden estar en nuestra vida por mucho más tiempo del que pensamos._

 _Pero es que ¿Qué es la familia? En ocasiones para muchos la familia es la que elegimos como familia, no la que nos ha tocado y no porque no amemos a nuestros padres, humanos si es que existen, es más bien porque hay personas que llegan a nuestros corazones para quedarse por siempre en ellos, es porque descubrimos que hay amigos que realmente pasan a ser nuestros hermanos más que los que podamos tener de sangre._

 _Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no siempre las amistades que nacieron se queda así? ¿Desde cuándo puede cambiar ese sentimiento? ¿En cuánto tiempo puede cambiar? ¿Porque pasa? Realmente la respuesta no es sencilla ni mucho menos fácil de saber, pues a veces lleva tiempo que los sentimientos en ocasiones cambien y es porque normalmente pasan cosas que no esperábamos y no sabemos manejar o puede que nunca haya existido un sentimiento mutuo._

 _C.M.M_

Un pequeño rubio de 8 años se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión de los Ardley en Londres, el día anterior había almorzado con Terrence su nuevo amigo pero aun así no podía evitar pensar por qué había venido a Londres.

-¿Qué piensas, pequeño? –Pregunto Albert llegando a su lado

Anthony aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de alguien más, siempre había sido él y su tía, mas tampoco se acostumbraba al saber que aquel pequeño niño un poco mayor que él, era su tío.

-En nada –Murmuro mientras daba un pequeño suspiro

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-Bien, pero quiero que sepas que aun cuando no te acuerdes de mí, Anthony, yo estaré ahí para ti, por si me necesitas –Dijo tomándole un hombro

El pequeño entendió lo que quería decir y solo le sonrió dulcemente –Gracias

.

.

.

Un pequeño de nueve años se encontraba en la mansión de los nobles Grandchester tratando de no escuchar el ruido que provenía de la habitación contigua, estaba cansado siempre era lo mismo, se cubría los oídos para no escuchar los gritos desgargantes de su madrastra, así como la voz colérica de su padre. Michelle Karen Grandchester, en un principio no podía tolerar la simple idea que su padre tuviera a alguien más que su madre y eso le había traído a ese pequeño una depresión y confusión, porque ¿porque dos personas que se amaron y me tuvieron, se separaron? Además de que no se soportaban.

A veces, muchas veces deseaba no estar ahí, extrañaba mucho a su mama, su calidez cuando estaba en sus brazos aun recordaba pese a que era más pequeño y el llanto, ¿llanto? Según su padre eso era producto de su imaginación porque no tenía hermanos pero entonces ese llanto ¿De quién fue? Recordaba algo vagamente, que no pudo ser su imaginación ¿O sí?

.

.

.

Annie se encontraba en casa de los Britter, donde miraba como Candy aquella niña se volvía a ganar como siempre el cariño y afecto de todos los que le rodeaban, se encontraba con su madre quien le enseñaba a cocinar galletas, aquello era injusto a ella no le había enseñado a realizar galletas solo le mostro a hacer un ridículo suéter, miro con ojos de envidia a la joven, por lo que decidió irse a su alcoba.

-Las maestras y los niños también la amaban –Murmuro molesta – ¿Qué diablos tiene ella que no tenga yo?

En aquel momento ingreso la rubia a la habitación feliz con algunas galletas recién orneadas –Annie mira…hice unas galletas y son para ti –Dijo sonrojándose –Mama me ayudo un poco pero…quería darte una sorpresa y…

-¡No quiero nada! –Tomo las galletas y las tiro al suelo provocando el llanto de la rubia de seis años

-Annie…

-No quiero estar contigo ahora, por favor vete –Dijo volteándose mientras la rubia salía de la habitación llorando.

Annie se sintió algo culpable pero no podía perdonar que ella siempre se robara la atención de todos, era algo que ella seguramente hacia a propósito para que nadie la notara y eso no se lo perdonaría, jamás.

.

.

.

Un pequeño niño castaño se encontraba triste caminando hacia la mansión de los Ardley, no soporto ni un minuto más las discusiones en su casa y menos escuchar que a su madrastra parecía que la mataba su padre, estaba asustado pero su papa dijo que no pasaba nada cuando les toco.

-¡Terry! –Exclamo el rubio de ojos azules al ver a su amiguito en la calle, Albert lo vio correr de su lado mientras esperaban que los atendieran en la heladería

-¡Anthony!

Terry escucho el grito de su amigo y volteó de inmediato, al mirarlo más lagrimas comenzaron a salir, el nunca había tenido amigos y muchos menos tenia compañía, siempre vivía en soledad y con las reglas estrictas de su padre.

-¡Tony!

-¿Qué ocurre, Terry? –Pregunto angustiado el niño mientras el pequeño trataba de quitarse las lágrimas más por vergüenza que por otra cosa, pero el pequeño le dio un cálido abrazo. –Terry puedes contarme lo que sea, para son los amigos y hermanos ¿No?

El castaño le abrazo y asintió, cerca los miraba un rubio, enternecido por la escena, no esperaba que su sobrino ya hubiera encontrado lo que él tuvo que buscar con los animales…una sincera y hermosa amistad, una que ya había crecido en ellos, algo que él no podía obtener con su sobrino pese a su esfuerzo por hacerle entender que lo quería y que podría contar con el siempre.

-Mi padre –Susurro una vez un poco calmado, mientras el pequeño lo miraba preocupado –Parecía que mataba a Michelle –Murmuro apenado por decir las cosas que ocurrían en su casa

Anthony le miro preocupado –Pero no era así ¿Verdad?

-No dijo, que…todo estaba bien

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Porque estas tan triste, Terry?

-Porque…odio escuchar tantas peleas y además… -Se sonrojo –Extraño a…mi mama

Anthony comprendió ese sentimiento así que coloco nuevamente su brazo alrededor del pequeño mientras le murmuraba –También extraño a mi mama, Terry, eso no tiene por qué darnos vergüenza –Dijo mientras pensaba que aquel pequeño era realmente complejo, pues trataba de seguir adelante y ser un niño alegre como lo había demostrado pero pudo darse cuenta en ese momento que no era así, que ocultaba un gran dolor y rencor también, que al igual que él tenía problemas familiares y se encontraba en soledad, pero el trataba de no darle mucho peso para no dejarse caer –Pero las personas que amamos, nunca Terry, nunca se van porque siguen vivas aquí –Le señalo su pecho y el pequeño le sonrió

-Tienes razón Tony, gracias hermano

-Por nada, Terry –Le sonrió dulcemente –Y no te preocupes puedes quedarte conmigo en la casa y así no tienes que estar todo el tiempo en tu casa.

-Gracias…aunque no quiero causar molestias

-No lo será –Miro a su tío quien se acercaba con tres helados –Él es mi tío Albert, Terry

-Es muy pequeño para ser tu tío, ¿No?

El rubio sonrió divertido –Lo mismo dijo Anthony cuando me vio por primera vez –Susurro mientras el otro rubio también sonreía

-El es Terrence Grandchester, Albert, le invite a pasar unos días a la casa ¿No hay problema verdad? –Pregunto el pequeño poniendo cara de inocencia y una enorme suplica en sus ojos que Albert odiaba en ese momento a su sobrino, soltó un suspiro antes de responder

-Por supuesto que no, pero debemos avisar a sus padres.

-¡Eh! –Dijeron ambos al unísono

-Gracias, Tony, Albert –Dijo sonriendo feliz el pequeño

-Por nada

-Vamos, hermano –Dijo Anthony tomando de la mano al pequeño para que salieran disparados hacia la mansión de los Ardley, Albert sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar pero después sonrió dulcemente, al menos Anthony estaría con alguien y aquel pequeño también porque tal parecía no la pasaba nada bien en su casa.

.

.

.

Annie se encontraba frente a Peter y Grace Britter quienes le reprendían por el comportamiento que tuvo con su hermana, ella solamente se disculpó y prometió no hacerlo de nuevo.

-Siempre defendiéndola y protegiéndola de todo como si no quisieran que le diera ni el aire, son exagerados –Dijo molesta mientras ingresaba a su habitación.

-Annie –La rubia se encontraba ahí

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya por tu culpa me regañaron ¿Qué más quieres?

-Annie no quería que te regañaran

-Pero si sigues de chillona con nuestros padres ¿Cómo no me van a regañar?

-Pero…

-¿Me quieres Candy?

La pelinegra le miro molesta y a la vez nostálgica.

-Claro que te quiero, eres mi hermana y siempre te estoy protegiendo y te protegeré de todo

-¿Lo prometes?

La rubia le miro con inocencia

-Por supuesto que te lo prometo

-¿Por siempre? Pase lo que pase me defenderás y protegerás e incluso harás lo que sea por mi felicidad ¿Candy?

-Cl...aro –Dijo algo asustada la pequeña

-Entonces júramelo

-Pero Annie porque…

-Si lo haces prometo que ya no seré tan mala –Dijo la pequeña sonriéndole tiernamente –Solo me siento sola

La pequeña sonrió y entonces tomo el meñique de la joven y sonrió dulcemente –Lo juro Annie, juro siempre protegerte y ver por tu bien y felicidad –Ambas sonrieron dulcemente

-Gracias Candy –Dijo abrazándola dulcemente a lo que la rubia le correspondió gustosa

En aquel momento ingreso Grace a la habitación, estaba algo preocupada por sus hijas pero verlas abrazadas y sonriéndose tiernamente una a la otra, vio que su preocupación era demasiado exagerada, al menos en ese momento lo pensó, pues ¿Quién podría pensar mal de sus propios hijos y más cuando son niños y sus maldades son inocentes? Realmente Grace pensó que los celos de Annie quedarían ahí.


	2. CAPITULO 2 PROMESAS INOCENTES

**CAPITULO 2 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TERRENCE**

* * *

 _Hay muchas veces en las que no pensamos mal de las personas que son nuestra familia, pero más aún cuando somos niños, cuando hacemos una promesa e inocentemente creemos que todo estará bien entre esa persona y tú y sobretodo que todo cambiara y que nada malo pasara pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando es a costa de la felicidad de uno? Entonces ahí estará todo mal ahora, porque no podemos dejar de lado nuestra propia felicidad por la de alguien más, por más que lo queramos, por más familiar nuestro que sea no se debe dejar de lado nuestros sueños y felicidad._

 _Cuando uno es niño es inocente y desgraciadamente no tiene malicia un niño, no puede ver más allá de su nariz, no desconfía porque cree que toda la gente es buena y sobretodo sus familiares pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando no? Un error en ese momento de niñez a veces puede ser arrastrado hasta la vida adulta…_

 _C.M.M._

* * *

Era un día caluroso de primavera cuando un pequeño niño salía de su habitación, estaba algo melancólico aquel día, pues sabía lo que significaba, tenía ya varios días sin ir a ver a su hermano Tony, pero eso no era el motivo de su tristeza, no…aquel día, ese día era…su cumpleaños pero como siempre seguramente pasaba todos los años…su padre no lo recordaría.

-¡Ah! Eres tu bastardito –Comento Michelle mirándolo entrar al comedor

-¿Y mi padre?

Terrence le lanzo una mirada llena de odio y fría.

-El salió temprano, tenía asuntos que atender y si tienes hambre, July te hará algo –Comento sentándose a almorzar

-¿Dijo a qué hora volvería? –Pregunto dolido

-No

Terrence reprimió unas lágrimas, sintió que la garganta se le secaba y no podía pasar saliva, simplemente salió rápidamente del lugar sin decir más.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles de Londres, sollozando mientras se dirigía a la mansión Ardley, donde esperaba que Anthony estuviera pero fue una gran sorpresa la suya de llegar y saber que había salido con su tía, solo estaba Albert quien le invito a pasar.

-¿Qué tienes Terry?

-Nada –Murmuro cabizbajo

Albert pudo ver su estado de ánimo y pensó que tal vez era mejor no seguir indagando sobre el tema así que rápidamente cambio el rumbo de la conversación -¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a cabalgar? ¿Sabes hacerlo?

El joven le miro sorprendido y a la vez asustado –No…bueno mi papa ha ordenado que me enseñen pero yo…no he…bueno no podido aprender bien. –Se sonrojo pero Albert sonrió amablemente

-Yo te enseñare

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto dudoso –Es que…se desesperan –Susurro esto último

-Yo no lo hare ¿Vamos?

-Si

.

.

.

Lejos de aquel lugar en Escocia, se encontraban dos niñas pequeñas jugando por el jardín de la mansión Britter cuando Grace llego a su lado. –Niñas ¿Qué les parece pasar un rato en Londres?

Candy sonrió ampliamente, sabía que la señora Elroy estaba ahí, ya que su madre se lo había dicho –Si –Sonrió feliz

-Bien pequeñas, porque nos podemos ir en un par de minutos y llegar allá en un par de horas ¿Les parece? –Pregunto sonriéndoles dulcemente, la rubia asintió pero Annie tenía la cabeza baja y sin decir nada.

Grace se retiró dejándolas solas, la rubia volteo a ver a su hermana quien seguía con la cabeza baja y sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué ocurre Annie?

-No quiero ir, Candy

-¿De qué hablas Annie?

La pequeña pelinegra le miro de manera suplicante y con lágrimas en sus zafiros azules -¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

-¿Promesa? –Pregunto la rubia inocentemente y tratando de recordar

-Me prometiste…no me juraste en realidad que pasara lo que pasara estarías ahí para protegerme y ver por mi felicidad

La rubia sonrió dulce e inocentemente –Si, Annie

-Bien pues…no quiero ir a casa de tía Elroy

-¿Porque? –Pregunto triste y con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa –Ahí seguramente esta Anthony y estarán Archie y Stear, es nuestra oportunidad de verlos

-Es que… -La miro tristemente –Anthony me…me gusta pero… -Candy le miro con confusión –Es un niño agradable pero…no quiero verlo ahorita porque….él te presta…mucha atención y eso…eso me duele

Candy no entendía bien del todo, entendía que a su hermana le agradara Anthony pero ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en eso? No estorbaría si ella quería estar con él.

-Pero…

-Por favor me lastima eso y me pone triste ¿Lo prometiste?

-Pero yo puedo ignorarlo si quieres y…

-Tampoco quiero que él lo tome como ofensa –Comento con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas –Solo ¿Podrías no hablarle nunca más? Por favor y por supuesto evitar ir a la casa de los Ardley

Candy le miro molesta –Pero…

-Lo prometiste Candy

La rubia soltó un suspiro de resignación después de pensarlo –Bien

Annie sonrió maliciosamente al ver lo fácil que era manipular a su hermana con esa promesa que inocentemente le hizo.

.

.

.

Grace estaba algo contrariada aun después de ver que sus hijas no deseaban ir a la mansión Ardley, ella por supuesto debía ir, ya que no podía dejar la invitación al aire, pero le sorprendía como Annie y Candy fueran solidarias, sabía que Candy deseaba ir pero ¿Porque Annie no deseaba ir? Según la historia de las niñas, ella no quería irse de aquel bello lugar, sabía que no era para siempre pero supuestamente tenía una sorpresa para Candy, ¿Pero cuál? ¿Era mentira? Seguramente pero ¿Porque Candy le siguió la mentira?

Suspiro cansada de especular cosas y pensar mal de su propia hija, pensó que lo mejor era dejar el asunto en el olvido y respetar las decisiones de sus hijas.

.

.

.

Anthony se encontraba con la tía abuela, llevando las compras que tenía, la anciana le miraba sorprendida por todo lo que había hecho su sobrino por aquel pequeño, Albert le había comentado la vida que llevaba Terrence por lo que accedió a todas las peticiones de Anthony.

-Y podríamos regalarle a Relámpago –Dijo sonriente

-Pero…ese caballo era…de Paula hijo

-Si tía, mi mama y yo deseo hacerlo…Terry es más que mi amigo, es mi hermano

-El caballo no está aquí Anthony y no puedo traerlo en este momento desde Lakewood

El pequeño pareció ponerse triste ante su ilusión de poderle dar ese caballo tan especial para él. –Está bien, lo se tía pero…algún día iremos juntos a Lakewood y entonces el conocerá a relámpago y seguro que se llevaran muy bien

-¿Seguro que quieres decirle que será de él, Anthony?

-Por supuesto, por ahora solo podre darle esto –Dijo observando algunas bolsas que llevaban sus acompañantes camino al automóvil, y otra más que llevaba en la mano –Seguro que le gustara.

La tía Elroy suspiro resignada –Vamos pequeño aun debemos hacer cosas antes de que vayas por el

-Si

Ambos subieron al auto para dirigirse a la mansión Ardley.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Ardley, observando una carta que acababan de darle, Annie le observaba desde lejos sin saber bien que hacer. -¿Candy?

-¡¿Annie?! –La pequeña se sobresaltó y dejo caer la carta que tenía entre sus manos, inmediatamente quiso recogerla pero Annie se acercó y se la arrebato, entonces entendió todo.

-No le respondas

-¿Qué?

-Anthony…quiero decir, recuerda la promesa, hermana –Se puso de rodillas ante Candy quien la miro sorprendida y confundida –Si tú le respondes seré infeliz durante el resto de mi vida –Comento la pequeña dramáticamente, Candy solo bajo la mirada cabizbaja

-Bien…no le responderé te lo prometo

-¿Ni una carta?

-Ni una, Annie…no quiero que llores –Dijo limpiándole una lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

Annie miro por un momento desconfiada a su hermana, evaluándola pero después sonrió maliciosamente –Bien

Candy por supuesto no noto esto, estaba observando con nostalgia la hermosa carta de Anthony…tan dulce como siempre.

.

.

.

-¿Terry? –Pregunto asombrado el pequeño mientras ingresaba a la mansión Ardley

-Si joven Anthony, lleva aquí toda la mañana

-Bien lleven esto y preparen lo más rápido posible, también adornen un poco el comedor –Ordeno tía Elroy, mientras Anthony corría hacia las caballerizas

-¡Terry! –Grito una vez ya a unos pasos de los dos pequeños que venían en unos pequeños caballos

-¡Tony! –Bajo con ayuda del personal del caballo –Gracias –Corrió hacia su hermano quien corrió hacia sus brazos

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! –Dijo emocionado el rubio abrazándolo fuertemente, algo que Terrence no se esperaba, quedo paralizado, no había recibido tanto afecto y esa calidez desde que fue separado de su madre, algo suave y cálido se extinguió por su cuerpo, provocando que se sintiera en paz y felicidad, dichoso de tener un hermano por fin.

-Gr…gracias –Murmuro sonrojado, correspondiéndole el abrazo pero dejando escapar una lagrima

-Mira, hermano tengo un regalo para ti –Dijo el pequeño enseñándole una cajita, Terrence lo tomo entre sus manos y lo saco, sonrió feliz al ver lo que había en el.

-Gracias, Tony, es increíble

El pequeño de pronto bajo un poco la mirada avergonzado –Deseaba darte también a un caballo muy especial para mí pero está en Lakewood, pero quiero que sepas que relámpago es tuyo, porque quiero regalártelo –Sonrió dulcemente

-Gra…gracias pero no tienes por qué hacerlo –Dijo penoso el castaño

-Eres mi hermano y para mi hermano solo lo mejor –Sonrió –Mira la inscripción de atrás –El castaño hizo caso y volteo la cadena de oro que tenía entre sus manos, en forma de cruz, decía _"Hermanos por siempre hasta la muerte" "Te quiero, Anthony, tu hermano"_

Sonrió y miro al rubio sonriéndole –Gracias

-Terry feliz cumpleaños, espero que ya te sientas mejor –Comento Albert sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo –Perdón por no decirlo antes pero Anthony tiene una sorpresa para ti

El pequeño rubio sonrió y tomo a Terrence del brazo para hacerlo ir al comedor donde estaban terminando los arreglos, pero cuando ellos entraron prácticamente estaba todo bien adornado.

El niño castaño miraba asombrado que unas personas externas a su familia se hubieran tomado la molestia de hacer todo aquello solo por su cumpleaños, miraba a la familia y amigos de los Ardley, feliz corría de aquí para allá, con dulces y jugaba con su hermano, comieron y disfrutaron de un rico pastel, pronto todo termino pero aquel día fue el mejor día de toda su vida.

Lamentablemente para él, aquel día llego a su fin y con este la hora de partir, no deseaba irse y mientras miraba el cielo pensaba en ¿Cómo sería su vida teniendo una familia verdadera como Anthony?, seguramente su niñez seria menos agridulce.

-¿Terry? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –Pregunto una vocecita cerca de el

-Nada –Respondió sin mirarlo

-Soy tu hermano puedes confiar en mi –Comento el pequeño rubio sonriéndole

Terry le miro molesto –No somos realmente hermanos, Anthony

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y herido ante la afirmación, por supuesto sabía que no lo eran, obviamente ¿Qué pensaba Terry que no lo sabía? –Si lo sé, pero mi tía a veces dice que en ocasiones también eliges a las personas que quieres que sean tu familia, yo quiero que tú lo seas, porque así te siento Terrence, como un hermano

Terrence suspiro –Pero no…no lo soy

Anthony rodo los ojos, entendía perfectamente la niñez agridulce que había estado teniendo Terrence, el mismo tuvo una niñez agridulce, al perder a su madre y la poca preocupación de su padre, quien se podría decir que lo abandono con la tía Elroy, pero aquello no le debería hacerlo sentir mal, tenía a sus primos a la tía Elroy y…Candy, aunque ella no haya ido aun a la mansión Ardley, no podía evitar pensar en ella. –Para mí lo eres ya.

-Pero…

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede?

El castaño solo bajo la mirada triste –Mi padre olvido mi…mi…. –Dejo salir lágrimas, claro que le dolía, para cualquier niño su cumpleaños era lo más importante al menos hacia había sido hasta que lo separaron de su mama, claro no tenía tantos recuerdos pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar el álbum que su padre tenía aunque había fotos que desaparecieron –No es la primera vez pero…creí que ya al estar aquí…todo cambiaria pero…me equivoque

Anthony miro triste a su hermano –Terry, haremos una promesa –Comento tomando la mano de su amigo –A partir de ahora seremos hermanos –Dijo mirándole como diciendo _"Y no está a discusión, Terrence"_ –Y cada año haremos de este cumpleaños el mejor de todos los días –Sonrió

Terry sonrió tímidamente -Me gustaría mucho, Tony

-Es una promesa –Dijo sonriente el rubio

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, donde después de llorar un poco, se quedó dormida, Annie camino hasta ella y observo la carta de Anthony en sus manos y se la quitó con cuidado.

-Tranquila hermanita –Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella para deshacerse de la carta –Te prometo que nadie te hará daño y….prometo también –Dijo mientras rompía la carta en las penumbras del pasillo –Jamás dejare que si quiera lo intenten, me encargare de que no pase nada de esto y sobretodo que no me estorbes –Dijo sonriendo amargamente mientras dejaba escapar pequeñas lágrimas.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **si lo se mil años no me maten pero he estado algo atareada con el trabajo pero aqui sigo con las actualizaciones y no se asusten no las abandonare :D**_

 _ **gracias por su paciencia, por su comprension, por siempre leerme y por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir a escribir ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN ADIOS NO ES PARA SIEMPRE

...

* * *

 _La niñez siempre es algo agridulce para muchas personas, la niñez debería de ser solo dulce para los pequeños que apenas van a conocer el mundo pero desgraciadamente nadie nos enseña a ser padres, nadie nos indica que es lo que debemos o no hacer, lo más importante que deben tomar en cuenta los padres es no desplazar a los hijos por otros y el abandono no es la mejor opción._

 _Aunque también en ocasiones lo hacen algo indirectamente pues se llevan mejor con un hijo que con el otro pero nada lo justificara, nada justifica la vida que a veces pueden tener unos pequeños en su infancia, hasta que llegan a tener una niñez con altos y bajos, decisiones que pueden perjudicar su futuro, la agridulce vida que llevaron que puede traer consecuencias al crecer…una niñez agridulce que se pudo evitar con un poco de amor…_

 _C.M.M._

* * *

Anthony se encontraba en el pasto suspirando frustrado, tenía nueve años ya y no entendía bien aún ciertas cosas pero lo que no podía concebir era la actitud desobligada que a veces tenía su padre, como el padre de Terrence, llevando ya un año de amistad prácticamente, ninguno de los dos parecía contar con el amor fraternal que se supone debía existir.

Aquel día en su cumpleaños, su padre Eleazar Brown, había ido para su festejo pero también para informarle que se casaría nuevamente y que tal vez tendría nuevos hermanos, entonces debería vivir con él, aquello fue un golpe muy fuerte para el rubio quien no quería irse.

-¿Tony?

El rubio se sentó y le dio la espalda a Terrence –No quiero hablar con nadie, Terry

-Oye…sé que estas mal ahora y comprendo que no quieres a nadie ocupando el lugar de tu madre, lo entiendo mejor que nadie y lo sabes –No dijo nada solo dejo escapar sus lágrimas silenciosamente –Pero…que yo tenga una madrastra mala, no quiere decir que tu caso sea igual, seguramente esta señora es buena y por lo que escuche ella también tiene hijas así que…

-No me interesa ¿No lo entiendes, Terry? –Lo miro con ojos cristalinos –Mi padre jamás se ha preocupado por mí, si yo me voy…aparte de que mi tía abuela se quedara sola…ella y tu son los únicos que notan mi…presencia y…

-Por lo menos deberías estar presente en la boda de tu padre –Murmuro el castaño posando una mano en su hombro –Se lo complicado que es, los padres no son los mejores ¿Cierto? Pero tampoco podemos dejarlos…a veces también se deben sentir solos como nosotros

-No puedo, Terry, me…duele, nunca fue el mejor padre desde que murió mama y ahora…ahora resulta que…será padre de alguien más…me dan celos

-Tony –Murmuro abrazándolo y dándole así su apoyo y comprensión, pues bien él no tenía hermanos comprendía lo que era que te negaran a ti lo que deseabas y ver que otros obtenían esa atención que tanto anhelabas.

.

.

.

Unos meses después de aquella noticia mala que puso al rubio molesto y triste; fue el cumpleaños de la rubia que tanto extrañaba, esta pequeña cumplía ya sus siete años, su hermana había cumplido ocho años hace algunas semanas pocas, pero estaba molesta por el rico pastel que había en la mesa esperando a la cumpleañera, el suyo debió ser mejor pero sus padres lo habían comprado y este lo había hecho la nana de las niñas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy! –Dijo Mary mirando con dulzura a la pequeña rubia quien sonreía feliz, al lado de sus padres y hermana aunque esta última permanecía distante a todo eso y después de unos segundos sonrió recordando una carta que había enviado en nombre de su hermana.

-Gracias…mmm y de chocolate mi favorito, gracias Mary

-Por nada mi niña

-Ahora pide un deseo cariño –Susurro Grace, Peter la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a la vela para que le soplara.

-¡Bravo!

-¿Qué tal la mordida, Candy? –Pregunto su padre al ver su rostro lleno de chocolate

-Delicioso –Dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo

-Bien ahora si…a comer –Grace puso un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en el plato de Candy con la fresa que contenía en la parte de arriba, después prosiguió a darle otra a su otra hija, esposo y a la nana quien agradeció y se sentó en la esquina por petición de Candy.

-¿Qué ocurre Annie, cariño? –Pregunto Grace mirando que la pelinegra no comía

-Yo… -Se sonrojo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…quería la fresa

Candy miro su plato donde aún estaba la fresa y se la ofreció a su hermana –Puedes comerla Annie –Dijo tratando de dársela pero la pequeña le dijo que no.

-Annie no seas grosera con tu hermanita –Peter miro con dureza a su hija –Ella te lo está ofreciendo porque tu deseabas esa fresa, aunque ella se la debería comer porque es su cumpleaños

-Señor tengo otras fresas en la cocina –Comento Mary parándose –Quedaron algunas y…

-No quiero gracias, Candy, papa –Comento la pequeña bajando la mirada y comiendo el pastel que realmente estaba exquisito

.

.

.

El pequeño rubio se encontraba en su alcoba donde sostenía una carta realmente triste donde Annie le explicaba que su hermana no quería saber nada, que ella estaba muy feliz pero que realmente no quería responderle porque no le interesaba, eso fue lo Annie explico en su carta, claro solo repetía lo que la rubia había dicho, pensó Anthony pero… ¿Cómo era posible? Suspiro tristemente

-Anthony ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si

Eleazar entro a la habitación de su hijo, donde lo encontró guardando una carta que al parecer lo había puesto de peor humor -¿Estas bien?

-Si

Él pudo ver que no lo estaba pero no le dio importancia, al final ¿qué problema podría tener un niño de nueve años?

-¿Qué te pareció Emma?

-Bien

La respuesta seca de su hijo no le agradaba.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Qué más puedo decir, papa? No la conozco

El sonrió de lado –Pero la conocerás, vendremos a vivir aquí a Londres y estarás en nuestra casa más tiempo que con la tía Elroy, hable con ella y decidimos que era lo mejor para ti, pues se cuánto la quieres y lo doloroso que sería un adiós para siempre.

 _"_ _¿Un adiós?, como el que Candy acaba de darme…fue una despedida y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hacerlo ella…"_ pensó molesto

-Si –Murmuro distraído

-Bueno pequeño vamos abajo a seguir en la fiesta ¿quieres?

-Aja –Dijo sin mucho ánimo y bajo con su padre, donde lo esperaba una mujer llamada Emma su esposa ahora, era hermosa, de cabello pelirrojo ojos azules como el mar, una hermosa sonrisa y parecía amable….sus hijos de esta era una pequeña de 9 años pelirroja como la madre, ojos verdes y parecía tímida, eso aparentaba…su otro hijo era un pequeño de 7 años cabello negro y ojos azules, parecían una extraña combinación de sus padres.

Al rubio le tomo pocos minutos para ver que ambos…lo odiaban.

.

.

.

-¿Annie?

-¿Qué quieres Candy?

La rubia le miro avergonzada por molestarla en la noche –Tuve…tuve una pesadilla Annie

-Ni modo, Candy ya no somos unos bebes para asustarnos de todo

-Pero…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Déjame dormir contigo

-No

-Pero Annie….

-Estoy molesta contigo

-¿Porque? –Dijo sorprendida la rubia sin saber porque era la razón de la molestia de su hermana esta vez.

-Tuviste mejores regalos que yo y un mejor pastel –Dijo conteniendo la rabia –Yo quería esa fresa

-¿Es por eso? ¿No te parece que exageras?

-No y si no te parece, entonces vete de aquí y déjame dormir

La rubia no dijo nada y prefiero salir de la alcoba de su hermana y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, donde estaba completamente dormidos, sin hacer mucho ruido se colocó a un lado de la cama donde estaba su madre y suavemente la movió. -¿Mama?

-¿Eh? –Miro a la pequeña con sorpresa -¿Qué pasa amor?

-Tuve… -Se sonrojo recordando lo dicho por su hermana –Pes…pesadilla –Dijo sonrojada aún mas

Grace sonrió –No te preocupes ven cariño –La tomo para colocarla en medio de ella y su esposo –Ya descansa –La abrazo mientras la rubia dejaba que su cansancio le ganara, pero ahora sintiéndose ya seguro entre sus padres.

Una pequeña pelinegra miraba todo por el picaporte. _"No descansare hasta que…tu no me quitaras lo que más amo, Candy"_ pensó molesta.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **perdonen la demora pero aqui estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo jejeje :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por su comprension, por sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **Stormaw hola nena muchas gracias por tu review, en efecto arbol que crece torcido nunca su rama enderezara jejej aunque hay excepciones pienso yo pero eso es cuando tocan fondo pero annie es muy perversa y ya desde esa edad jejeje :/ asi que no creo que lo haga :/ saludos y espero que te siga gustnado ;D**_

 _ **Naty hola naty muchas gracias y te comento que es un pequeño fic en base a mi fic "Ami-enemigas" que me pidieron haceer para saber de nuestros personajes favoritos en su niñez, asi que espero que te siga gustando jejeje ;D y es un anthonyfic :( disculpa pero terry tiene mucha participacion aun asi tengo otros fics que si son terryfic por si quieres leerlos jejej**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos ;D saludos**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 ANTHONY

**CAPITULO 4 MOMENTOS AGRIOS Y DULCES**

* * *

 ** _A veces cuando uno es niño no es posible que se defienda ante las injusticias, porque ¿Quién escucha las quejas o lo que un niño tiene que decir? Realmente nadie lo hace y menos cuando los padres están cegados por una nueva persona._**

 ** _Muchas veces los padres no son perfectos, eso es obvio, pero cuando están con la persona equivocada se puede dejar manipular ocasionando que se olviden de sus propios hijos o no presten atención adecuada a sus hijos._**

 ** _Cuando uno es pequeño no siempre comprende lo que es el amor, lo que es estar con una persona y lo que es capaz de hacer para poder mantener lo que tanto se anhela, realmente ¿es amor? Cuando una persona esta con alguien por miedo a la soledad, a veces pasa que personas pierden a la persona que escogieron para pasar el resto de su vida, cuando encuentran a alguien más ¿es porque la aman? ¿O solo es el miedo? ¿O tal vez se deslumbran con la belleza de esa persona? Seamos honestos pueden ser uno o varios de estos factores pero sinceramente son pocos los que se vuelven a enamorar…y la historia se repite._**

 ** _A.B.A_**

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación como ya era costumbre desde que vivía con la nueva esposa de mi padre, Emma no era mala o al menos eso parecía porque no le había dado oportunidad de acercársele pero sus hermanastros…dios eso sí que era una tortura, ya rogaba a todos los cielos que la tía Elroy volviera, ella había tenido que salir de viaje con Albert y no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, su padre no le agradaba tanto la amistad que tenía con Terry así que no había podido verlo mucho, extrañaba tanto a mi hermano.

Raquel Brown Owen (su padre había hecho el reconocimiento de los hijos de Emma, para que llevaran su apellido) y Johnny B.O.

Sus pequeños "hermanos" por así decirlo le estaban ocasionando mil problemas y lo peor era que su padre les creía más a ellos que a él que si era su hijo y eso le dolía bastante por eso procuraba estar en su alcoba pensando en lo que haría en cuanto se fuera a vivir con la tía abuela, le rogaría que no le dejara nuevamente con su padre e incluso aceptaría ir a estudiar a la misma escuela que su tío Albert…el colegio San Pablo.

-Anthony –Me llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta Raquel, con la voz chillona que estaba tan harto de escuchar

-¿Qué quieres, Raquel?

-Mama te llama –Dijo esta joven abriendo la puerta de mi habitación –Así que baja, ahora

Sentí como la rabia estaba siendo despertada nuevamente dentro de mi ser, pero no quería problemas, así que trate de controlarme y solo respondí lentamente –Ahora…voy

-No la hagas esperar, el que tú nunca hayas tenido madre no quiere decir que no respetaras a la mía –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona hacia mí, lo cual hizo que sacara toda mi rabia, camine rápidamente hacia la puerta y la empuje lo más suavemente que pude aunque a decir verdad no lo logre, vi como ella cayo de bruces fuera de mi alcoba y cerré inmediatamente la puerta, la escuche gritar y empezar a llorar, pero no me importo.

Ellos siempre lograban sacar al tema que no tuve mama, eso me dolía y sin embargo ahora tampoco tenía padre lo cual solo hacia mi herida mayor, pues mi papa les prestaba más atención a su nueva familia y yo….yo quede en el olvido.

Tocaron a mi puerta, yo simplemente me enterré mas entre los almohadones ocultando mi rostro, dejando salir las lágrimas, dejando que todo lo que sentía en ese momento saliera de esa forma, estaba cansado y lo peor es que no entendía bien como había llegado hasta ese punto, ¿Cómo?

-¿Tony?

 _"_ _Terry"_ pensé emocionado corriendo hacia la puerta –Terry –Vi a mi hermano sonriéndome y de inmediato lo abrace, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, Terry me correspondió el abrazo, mientras juntos ingresábamos a la habitación.

Una vez que calme mi llanto el me miro seriamente y supe que tal vez algo le habían comentado.

-¿Qué ocurrió con esa niña, Tony?

-¿Raquel? –Pregunte para asegurarme que era la misma de la que él hablaba.

-Sí, estaba llorando y bajo con Emma y le comento que la habías lastimado y fuiste grosero con ella, tu padre quería subir a reprenderte pero le dije que me dejara a mí, no estaba de acuerdo…bueno ni siquiera quería recibirme pero la verdad es que Emma ayudo algo y también George quien vino a traerle casualmente una carta de tu tía abuela, entonces dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Baje mi mirada avergonzado pues la manera en la que actué no fue la mejor lo admitía pero…realmente me molesto lo que dijo –Es que…Raquel, me hizo nuevamente burla por no tener…mama

Escuche los nudillos de Terrence apretarse mientras miraba como su seño se volvía más molesto cada vez, lo conocía perfectamente bien era mi hermano y pude ver la rabia que tenía en aquel momento -¿Cómo se atreven? –Susurro entre dientes

-Terry… no tiene importancia ya –Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo –Lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo, eso me alegra mucho de verdad, te he extrañado hermano

El castaño frente a mí, cambio drásticamente su semblante, me sonrió, era increíble que con tanta facilidad dejara su enojo a un lado para estar bien conmigo.

-Yo también hermano, pero ahora me siento peor, pues sé que esto es difícil para ti y yo quiero defenderte pero…no sé cómo y soy mayor que tu…debo de ser el hermano mayor y debería poder protegerte –Bajo su mirada triste y eso me entristeció

-Terry –De pronto se me ocurrió una idea -¿Puedes enviarle una nota a mis primos?

-¿Tus primos?

-Sí, son Cornwall y viven en Londres también, solo no recuerdo bien la dirección pero seguramente George se la sabe perfectamente bien –Dije sonriendo –Ellos pueden venir por mí y mi padre no tendrá más que aceptarlo, les pediré que me dejen en la mansión Grandchester contigo ¿Qué te parece?

-Pero…

-Solo quiero salir de aquí, Terry por favor, esto ya no lo soporto y no sé cuánto más tarde la tía abuela, así que le diremos a mi padre que iré una temporada con mis primos –De pronto me llego una idea realmente horrible-¿No quieres que viva contigo?

-No digas tonterías Anthony, por supuesto que sí quiero, además sabes que te quiero mucho y eres mi hermano, ¿Cómo te podría dejar solo? –Le sonreí felizmente antes de que nos diéramos un abrazo y después fuera a escribir la carta para mis primos explicando todo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la misma rutina de siempre, moría de hambre pero como todos los demás días que había pasado en casa de mi padre procuraba no encontrarme en el desayuno ni comida ni cena con Emma o con sus hijos, mi padre estaba enojado por ello pero ¿para qué fingir? Sus hijos me detestaban y aun cuando Emma se mostraba de momentos amable, sé que en el fondo tampoco me quiere pues cuando hay problemas entre sus hijos y yo, siempre es la mayor influencia que hay en la decisión de mi padre, por lo que siempre terminan castigándome a mí.

Suspire profundamente antes de llegar al comedor, para mi sorpresa mi padre también está ahí junto con los demás, el casi nunca estaba en casa cuando vivíamos juntos aun, siempre estaba fuera de casa, a veces me pregunto si…vagos recuerdos aparecen por mi mente donde mi madre y yo estamos solos y mi padre…él nunca fue así que yo recuerde ni antes ni después de la muerte ¿Por qué?

-Buenos días Anthony –Saludo mi padre sonriéndome –Siéntate aquí junto a mi cariño, me alegra que por fin nos acompañes, desde que estas aquí no ha sido así.

No le respondí pero me dirigí a su lado, pues finalmente era mi padre.

-Ese es mi lugar –Escuche a Johnny quejarse detrás de mí, al parecer no era el único que había llegado tarde en ese momento en el comedor

-Hijo tú te sentaras al lado de Raquel –Comento su madre quien se sentó al lado de su esposo, de mi padre, al lado estaba esa niña que odiaba ya con todo mi ser y Johnny aun quejándose se colocó a su lado, termine de sentarme y mi padre me miro, algo en su mirada había cambiado.

-Me alegra tanto tenerlos a todos así –Comento sonriente mirando de un lado a otro –Simplemente es una gran dicha, ahora que estamos todos juntos queremos decirles una maravillosa noticia –Sonrió bobamente hacia donde estaba Emma –Tendremos un hijo

Estaba tomando mi jugo y de pronto tuve un pequeño ataque de tos ¿Acaso escuche bien?

-¿Qué? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Raquel y Johnny, yo estaba tratando de recuperar el aire

-Tendrán un hermanito o hermanita –Comento Emma feliz tocándose el estómago, eso sí que era extraño ¿Por qué tocarse el estómago?

-Papa –Susurre mirándolo y entonces vi ese brillo especial que tenía en los ojos después de haber dicho tal noticia, entonces comprendí que estaba feliz por volver a tener otro hijo o hija, me sentí desplazado y lo que era peor ya me sentía así por esos nuevos niños en mi familia y ahora más con la llegada de alguien que si sería más mi hermano o hermana, no sabía cómo sentirme.

-¿Qué ocurre Anthony? –Pregunto al ver que baje mi mirada, no dije nada y simplemente me retire de la mesa y Salí corriendo, creo que mi padre fue atrás de mi pues escuchaba pasos pero no me detuve y seguí corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar…

La mansión Grandchester…ingrese, esperaba que Terry estuviera en casa, pues sé que a veces últimamente su padre se lo llevaba a sus reuniones, según el para que cuando Terry heredara el ducado no tuviera ningún problema, aunque yo sé que Terry no quiere eso, él quiere otras cosas.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto groseramente Michelle, Anthony ya se había acostumbrado a los modos en que la madrastra de Terrence lo trataba así que no se sorprendió mucho

-¿Esta Terry?

-No, y por favor ya no vengas a buscarlo, por más que trates de estar a la altura, no podrás y menos si yo no lo permito, eres un su…

-Michelle –Dijo Terry saliendo de una habitación –No trates así a mi hermano

-¿Tu hermano? Por favor niño este no es tu hermano –Comento Michelle colérica, vi entonces en su mirada algo de burla –Para hermanos en tal caso Michael, el si es más tu hermano

-¿No me dices siempre que me aleje de él?

-Y nunca haces caso ¿Por qué estas saliendo de la habitación de él?

-Tenía hambre Michelle, eres una pésima madre

-¡¿Cómo te…?!

-Ven Anthony vamos a mi habitación –Interrumpió Terrence –Por cierto Michelle, yo creo que en vez de ver quien me visita, deberías de cuidar mejor a Michael.

Una vez en la habitación de Terrence -¿Qué ocurre Anthony? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Mi padre tendrá un hijo con Emma

Terrence pareció comprender pues solo me paso un brazo por los hombros y se sentó junto a mí en su cama, sin decir una palabra más ambos nos quedamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos y recuerdos, no quería volver a casa y el comprendió, cuando llego la noche saco pijamas y me presto una para poder dormir.

-¿Cómo te sientes ya Tony? –Pregunto Terrence después de volver a ingresar a la alcoba con unas galletas y vasos de leches –Mi nana nos envía esto

Sonreí dulcemente –También mi nana acostumbra a llevarme comida todas las noches antes de dormir –Dije recordando a Jenny quien se había quedado en la mansión Ardley, mi padre decía que ya no la necesitaba y en cierto modo tenía razón pero como Terrence estaba acostumbrado a la poca atención de mi padre que cuando alguien me la daba me hacía feliz.

-Mi padre sabe que estas aquí –Comento –No te preocupes –Añadió al ver bajar mi mirada –Dijo que no hay problema que te quedes aquí unos días

Sonreí feliz y cene con él, nos sentamos nuevamente en la cama a jugar con las cartas de Terrence, pronto se hizo de noche y debíamos dormir, como no quería dormir solo y menos en un lugar donde no conocía, Terrence me dijo que me quedara con él.

Una vez acostados… -Tony –Yo ya me estaba quedando dormido pero le hice un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba despierto aun –Sé que es difícil tener una nueva persona que ocupe el lugar de tu madre pero…

-Y nuevos hermanos –Añadí –Sobre todo si son odiosos

-Lo comprendo, yo tengo a mi medio hermano Michael, que es hijo de mi padre también pero aun así yo nunca lo he considerado mi hermano, tal vez porque al principio mi padre se comportó muy diferente con el que conmigo, al menos cuando era más pequeño, ahora me doy cuenta que cambio y se la pasa más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa

De pronto sentí eso como un alivio algo que me daba gusto pensar que fuera a pasar en un futuro no lejano pero después me sentí culpable por ese pensamiento y deseo a un ser que aún no venía al mundo.

-Sabes cuando vi por primera vez a Michael, entendí que esos bebes no tienen la culpa de nada, lo odie igual que tú, pero realmente no debí hacerlo, Michael es un niño muy diferente a su madre y a su padre, entonces creo que yo estaba equivocado al odiarlo, no lo sé, pero solo sé que los niños somos los menos culpables de los errores de los padres, que siempre pagamos por ellos y la historia se puede repetir, pero creo que no importa que tan agrios momentos pasemos siempre hay que ver los momentos más dulces y tratar de que sean más frecuentes, como tú me dijiste al final uno elige a la familia, eliges quien es parte de ella y a quien puedes querer –Me sonrió dulcemente –Yo estoy mejor ahora porque encontré a mi verdadero hermano aunque Michael también sea parte de mi familia, aun cuando me resista –Rio por lo bajo –Entonces Tony no condenes a un bebe cuando todavía no lo conoces

Aquello no lo entendía del todo pero algo que si comprendí, Terry deseaba que me diera una oportunidad con esa nueva familia que tenía, sobre todo con un bebe que aún no estaba y que no lo condenara solo por el afecto que mostraba mi padre, al final a veces puede ser solo al principio y después como una regla, después él se iría olvidando de su nuevo hijo hasta llegar al grado como con él, aunque muy a su pesar se prometió que si pasara eso, no dejaría a su hermano o hermana solo.

Seguimos hablando hasta que el cansancio nos ganó y los brazos de Morfeo nos daban la bienvenida al país de los sueños.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente por obvias razones no pude seguir en casa de los Grandchester, mi padre fue a buscarme y Michelle no se quedó callada por lo que esa misma tarde estaba de regreso en casa y fui castigado.

-Anthony –Llamo Emma a la puerta

No respondí y escuche como ingreso a mi alcoba sin esperar respuesta, estaba mirando por la ventana tratando de asimilar todo lo que mi padre me dijo.

-Anthony –Volvió a llamarme –Mira niño, no estoy aquí para quitar lugar a una muerta –Aquello me dolió –Estoy aquí porque amo a tu padre y porque quería formar una familia, familia que contigo o sin ti estamos formando, así que no nos arruines el momento –Dijo mirándome molesta, pude verlo a través de la ventana –Deja de ser tan caprichoso y espero que comiences a mostrar un poco de respeto hacia nosotros, porque aunque no te guste soy la nueva esposa de tu padre y por lo consiguiente también soy tu madrastra y me debes respeto y obediencia.

Me voltee para enfrentarla, no podía seguir así sin decir nada, la furia se convirtió más fuerte que el dolor de sus palabras pero al tratar de responderle ella me sonrió burlonamente –No olvides que ahorita no eres más que un niño tonto que no podría conseguir nada más que el enojo de su padre ¿a quién crees que le creerá?

Yo lo pensé un momento y era obvia la respuesta y eso me dolió –No…no me importa yo…no puedo dejar que usted…

-Mejor cállate Anthony, y por favor no me hagas perder la paciencia –Me tomo del brazo fuertemente –Ahora que no está tu padre, estarás bajo mis reglas y hoy te quedaras sin comer por haberle pegado tal disgusto a tu padre, aunque por mi estaría mejor que fueras invisible o desaparecieras pero no puede pasar, pues a Eleazar le dolería, así que mejor te comportas ¿entiendes? –Me zarandeo un poco antes de empujarme contra el silloncito que estaba junto al ventanal.

Ella salió y yo simplemente mire por la ventana suplicándole a todos los cielos que mi tía abuela llegara lo antes posible, ahora la llegada de mis primos no serviría de nada pues Emma no permitiría que me fuera ahora sin que mi padre estuviera presente, suspire pesadamente mientras trataba de pensar mejor en aquellos momentos dulces al lado de la gente que amo y no en los momentos agrios que había estado pasando últimamente, recordé la conversación que tuve con Terrence, sonreí y me puse de pie, él tenía razón…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora de verdad he estado muy apretada de tiempos, entre escuela obra y trabajo y mas trabajo ya me estoy volviendo loca :(**_

 _ **bueno pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este mini fic espero que les guste, estare actualizando esta semana voten por favor porque el sábado solo actualizare de los mas votados 1, 2 y 3 lugar de todos mis fics de Candy Candy, hey arnold, ranma 1/2, sailor moon y sakura card captor, solo actualizare esos tres mas votados el sábado antes de irme**_

 _ **me ire de vacaciones amigos, del 10 al 18 de julio pensaba en llevarme mi laptop pero la verdad es que no se si tenga tiempo para escribir pues ire a new york...y la verdad creo que terminare distrayéndome y entre mil cosas que me hagan hacer alla en la escuela (seminario de actuación) y luego que mi ingles no es tan bueno jejejeje creo que moriré por eso lo digo**_

 _ **asi que voten pequeños y queridos lectores para poder saber que fics actualizare ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana** _


	5. CAPITULO 5 ANTHONY II

.

* * *

 _ **Los personajes de Candy, no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**_

 ** _Los personajes de Ben, Jane, Emma, Jenny, Raquel, Johnny, Michelle y Michael, son totalmente inventados por mi y ajenos a la serie._**

 ** _Disfruten el capitulo_**

 ** _Nos vemos abajo ;D_**

* * *

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

 _ **La vida da muchas vueltas algunas veces están arriba otras abajo, en otras ocasiones la gente tiene y los demás no, por eso es importante siempre no hacer lo que no quieres que te hagan, no burlarse de la situación de los demás porque no sabes cuándo podrás estar en las mismas, las personas van y vienen, la vida nadie la tiene comprada, por más dinero y malo que seas no la tienes, también si eres bueno nadie te garantiza la vida eterna, pero el ser bueno te garantiza una vida después de la muerte, ingresar a ese hermoso lugar llamado paraíso, llámese como muchos quieran llamarlo, crean o no crean en algo, siempre tenemos la esperanza de algo mejor, esperanza de seguir de alguna forma consientes, ¿Por qué? Porque realmente nunca estamos listos para irnos por siempre, porque realmente siempre terminamos por comprender que las cosas debían ser diferentes…las cosas…la vida nos enseña a cambiar formas de pensar y es por eso que es inconstante y da vueltas, nunca eres el mismo, nunca es igual, pero la mejoría depende de uno mismo.**_

 _ **C.M.M**_

* * *

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que Emma le dijo aquello a Anthony, quien ha sufrido regaños y humillaciones por parte de su madrastra, no le dice nada a su padre, pues no quiere preocuparlo más, hace unos días se enteró de que estaba algo enfermo y no quería causarle algún disgusto, así que se guardó el maltrato físico que hacia Emma sobre él, sobre todo desde que el embarazo estaba más próximo a su fin.

-¿Anthony?

-¿Qué ocurre papa?

-Debo salir por un rato, pero por favor no molestes a Emma, esta algo delicada, iré por el doctor

-¿Esta bien?

-Si…solo no entres a su alcoba ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

Después de un rato de que su padre se había ido, Anthony tenía hambre decidió bajar a ver que comía, sobre todo ahora que no había nadie que se lo impidiera como Emma, solo debía aguantar unos días más, sus primos ya habían ido pero como había previsto no lo dejo irse Emma, por lo que no pudo llevar en ese momento su plan, pero Archie y Stear dijeron que volverían a intentarlo después, eso le hacía tener más esperanzas, mas porque ellos vendrían con sus tíos y ellos eran muy buenos en convencer a su padre.

Pasó cerca de la habitación de Emma y vio a sus hermanastros, con un pequeño perro en las manos, al parecer lo iban a ingresar a la alcoba.

-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto sin poderlo evitar

Raquel le miro con una sonrisa burlona –Dejaremos entrar al perro a la alcoba de mi mama, porque no queremos un nuevo hermano ¿Verdad Johnny?

-Exacto, con dos éramos suficientes

-Y además tener ya un medio hermano es mucho, como para tener dos –Raquel bajo al perro para que ingresara

-¡No! No pueden, además papa dijo…

-Tu padre no nos da órdenes a nosotros

-¿Y su madre?

Ambos vieron al rubio con verdadera rabia

-Nadie te creerá

-Tal vez Raquel, pero ¿Qué pasa si ahorita abrimos la puerta y su propia madre, los ve?

-Detente –Dijo Johnny molesto viendo como el rubio ponía la mano en el picaporte

-Te odio –Dijo Raquel empujando al rubio fuertemente contra la puerta y el perro, la puerta se abrió y el perro ingreso a la habitación, saltando a la cama ladrando y chillando, provocando que Emma se despierte con un fuerte grito.

.

.

.

En un lugar lejano de ahí, se encontraba una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes mirando el horizonte mientras jugaba con los animales del bosque, pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez debió contestarle alguna carta a Anthony, se sentía muy mal por ello, así que tomo el papel y la pluma que había traído consigo.

 _"_ _Que…querido Anthony…"_

-¿Querido Anthony? –Se preguntó si estaría bien, rompió esa primera hoja y después coloco, Anthony…

Comenzó a redactar una larga carta donde le explicaba todo, aunque omitió siempre el hecho de que su hermana era quien no le permitía responderle las cartas, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde un árbol.

Una vez que termino la carta se dirigió a la cocina para ver a su nana, quien le sonrió al verla ingresar –Candy, traviesa ¿Dónde estabas pequeña? Mande a tu hermana hace horas a buscarte

-¿Bus…buscarme? –Estaba preocupada ¿Qué tal si Annie la vio? –No la vi

-Que bien, ahora tengo extraviada a la otra niña –Se quejó la mujer pero sonrió –Esta bien iré yo a buscarla

-De acuerdo –Fue todo lo que dijo la rubia mirando como la mujer salía hacia los linderos del bosque.

-Ben ¿A qué hora llevan el correo?

-A las 10 señorita, seria hasta mañana –Dijo el joven de 13 años mirando con curiosidad a la pequeña

-Bueno me gustaría que llevaras esta carta –Se la dio –Por favor

-Claro –Tomo la carta y después se fue para dejarla donde su padre le había indicado.

Candy salió algo más tranquila y feliz de la cocina, Annie la observo molesta.

-No será como tú piensas hermanita –Murmuro para sí misma antes de ir tras Ben –No te lo permitiré y tú debes cumplir la promesa.

.

.

.

En la mansión Ardley se había hecho un desorden, Anthony estaba triste, sus hermanastros lloraban a mares, su padre se paseaba de un lado al otro por la habitación de su madrastra, con la mirada perdida pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mostrando así que estaba realmente molesto.

Cuando sale el doctor, su padre queda congelado.

-¿Qué?

-Como le dije señor, la caída aunque fue pequeña, lastimo la columna de la señora y…

-¿Estará para siempre así?

-Eso depende de ella, pero señor hay otro problema

-¿Otro? –Pregunta molesto mirando al doctor

-Si…no quiere ver a la niña

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-No lo sé pero…

En ese momento salió la enfermera con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Anthony se acercó, mientras miraba a sus hermanastros quienes estaban más aburridos que nunca con lo del bebe, lloraron porque pensaron que habían lastimado mucho a su mama, pero no entendían nada de lo que hablaban los adultos y eso parecía molestarlos.

-Es tan…pequeña –Murmuro el hombre –No puedo…no puedo cargarla –Dijo con verdadero terror en sus ojos que Anthony pudo ver, le parecía ilógico que hiciera eso pero hasta el mismo tenia terror de ver a ese bebe, se veía realmente frágil.

-Señor Brown, su esposa no podrá hacerse cargo de la bebe no solo porque esta invalida por el momento, espero que con el tratamiento logre volver a ponerse de pie y entonces la bebe lo necesita, necesita su amor por los dos

-Ahora no…no creo poder, tener que ir por la nana de mi hijo, ella cuido de Anthony cuando mi ex esposa murió

-Solo le recuerdo que es una bebe y es su hija, lo necesita –Miro a Anthony y le sonrió dulcemente –Pequeño ¿quieres ver a tu hermanita? Enfermera

La enfermera bajo sus brazos hasta mi altura y yo pude ver a ese pequeño bebe que había odiado en algún momento, mirarme, sus ojos eran azules increíblemente azules como los míos y su cabello era rubio, teníamos un parecido de hermanos y la vi estirar su pequeña manita débilmente, sonrió y le tomo la mano curioso y ella…ella…

Hubo una conexión entonces entre nosotros, conexión que tuvimos desde ese día y que sabíamos que sería para siempre, aunque…hay circunstancias que no podemos cambiar y decisiones que debemos tomar, la que tomaría unos años adelante sería la mejor pero no para ella, solo para mí.

Eso había pensado.

.

.

.

La vida en la casa de mi padre se volvió mejor, cuidaba de Jane, mi pequeña hermanita, Raquel y Johnny no se le acercaban por órdenes de papa, el solo me dejo estar a mí cerca de ella, tal vez en cierto modo pudo notar cuanto nos queríamos o yo la quería a ella.

Emma fue otra cosa, ella miraba como trataba a Jane y como ella me quería pese a que a veces en más de una ocasión se trató de que la bebe estuviera con ella, la pequeña lloraba mucho, incluso con mi padre lloraba.

Entonces el problema llego.

Jane cumplió rápidamente los dos años, para mí fue demasiado rápido pero divertido y dulce, como decía mi nana Jenny, quien cuidaba de ambos, como mi padre la había traído a cuidar de mi hermana pero al final termino bien también por mí como siempre.

Terry decía que también era su pequeña hermanita ya que era mi hermana entonces era suya, lo mejor de todo era que Jane lo quería demasiado, demasiado diría yo, pero esos celos de hermano estaban de más, porque al final ella era una bebe y nosotros éramos niños grandes, esos días fueron los más dulces momentos que tuve en mucho tiempo desde que mi papa se casó, ya que Jane, Terry y yo nos la pasábamos jugando, cabalgando con ella, paseando y demás, tal vez era mi modo de compensarle a esa pequeña bebe el hecho de que Emma no la quisiera y que mi padre pasara poco tiempo en casa desde que Emma no se levantaba de la cama, pese a que el doctor dijo que ya tenía más movilidad, ella no hacia el menor esfuerzo por nada, mis hermanastros odiaban a la bebe pero no permitía que le hicieran absolutamente nada.

Ese día fue diferente Emma se levantó de la cama, era el cumpleaños de Jane así que me sentí feliz, el hecho de que yo no tuviera mama no significaba que no deseara que mi hermana tuviera a la suya y aunque no era la mejor al final era su madre.

-Mama –Dijo la pequeña rubia feliz de ver a su madre por el comedor, corrió con sus pequeños pasitos a verla pero…

Raquel sonrió abiertamente al haberla hecho caer poniéndole el pie, molesto me puse de inmediato de pie al escuchar el sollozo de la pequeña quien me sujeto con fuerza, mire a Emma pero ella solo miraba con burla al suelo.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

Pregunte molesto

-¿Qué quieres que diga niño?

-Es tu hija

-No parece hija mía, es débil igual que tú y tu padre, se parece más a ustedes por eso no la quiero

Me quede helado y abrace con más fuerza a Jane, cargándola la saque del lugar, era su cumpleaños y no podía dejar que se lo arruinaran.

.

.

.

-Tranquila Jane siempre te voy a cuidar –Dije mirando dormir a mi hermana en mi alcoba, esa tarde después del incidente pude hacer que Jane se divirtiera como cualquier niña pequeña de su edad, aún era una bebe para mí, eso me preocupaba, me iría a San pablo en poco tiempo y ella…ella me necesitaba.

Al cumplir 15 años me iría a San pablo, eso había decidido mi padre por Jane, aunque mi tía abuela no estaba de acuerdo, quería que ingresara desde antes, pero yo le agradecía a mi padre, tenía doce años y aún podría estar tres años más con Jane, ella tendría cinco cuando me fuera y aun así me preocupaba.

.

.

.

En escocia

-¿Otra vez?

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hermana atrás de ella. – ¿Qué te dije?

-Annie pero…Anthony solo me quería felicitar por…

-¿Tu cumpleaños? Basta Candice te dije que no quería que le escribieras, además me confesaste hace tiempo que le enviaste una carta y no te respondió ¿Qué otra señal esperas hermana?

La niña de diez años miro a su hermana con verdadero odio –Nada –Dolida guardo la carta bajo llave en su escritorio y salió de la alcoba.

-Que no se te olvide la promesa, Candy, yo me encargare de que así sea –Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo antes de salir de la alcoba vacía.

.

.

.

Tres años más tarde, era el momento de irme al colegio, mi pequeña y hermosa hermana me veía triste desde lejos, ella hace tiempo que me miraba un poco molesta y triste a la vez, se había alejado un poco de mí y aun no entendía porque, mi padre estaba en la puerta mirándome orgulloso, me volví su _"orgullo"_ al ver que pese a no vivir ya desde hace dos años atrás con ellos, seguía cuidando de Jane.

-Ya hoy empiezas el colegio, Anthony

-Si

-Tendrás nuevas experiencias, hijo y ya eres todo un joven, para convertirte en un…

-Ya se papa, no creas que porque la tía abuela te dijo que vinieras hoy se me ha olvidado todo.

-Anthony

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas lo que paso hace dos años?

-¿Hermanito? –Jane se acercó a mi parecía debatirse desde hace rato, pero al verla la abrace de inmediato

-Te amo Jane

-Yo también Anthony

Entonces el recuerdo vino a mi mente.

 **FLASH BACK (HACE DOS AÑOS)**

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro de los que mi tía abuela me había traído, como siempre lo hacía, ella anhelaba que estudiara por mi parte para que cuando ingresara a San pablo me ingresaran en el mismo grado que hubiera estado si hubiera entrado hace un año, cuando…

Escuche un grito proveniente de la habitación de…

-Oh no –Exclame corriendo a la alcoba de Jane -¿Jenny? –Mi nana no se veía por ahí, por lo que corrí. -¡¿Jane?! –Al ingresar a la habitación vi lo peor que pude haber visto

Jane gritaba y pataleaba bajo el cuerpo grande y fuerte de mi hermanastro Johnny, quien le zarandeaba y sometía, no entendí en el momento porque, porque reaccione así pero…no podía dejarlo estaba lastimándola.

-¡Suéltala!

Johnny me vio y se quitó del cuerpo de mi hermana quien se escondió bajo las sabanas llorando y gritando, yo me fui contra Johnny para golpearlo, él también me pego, pero no sé de dónde saque la fuerza, no dejaba de pegarle estaba como…como loco por ese momento hasta que…

-¡Anthony!

Sentí como me quitaban del cuerpo de Johnny el cual no se movía ya, pero se escuchaban sus sollozos combinados con los de Jane.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, niño estúpido?! –Emma estaba fuera de sus casillas pero yo también

-¡Estaba lastimando a Jane!

Jane lloraba bajo la sabana asustada, Emma pareció meditarlo un momento pero de inmediato se recupero

-¡Mentiroso! Es su hermana él no le haría nada

-No estoy mintiendo, es verdad

-¡Cállate! –Me abofeteo fuertemente, no midió su fuerza, provoco que me cayera y me golpeara la cabeza, en ese momento todo fue oscuridad

.

.

.

Al despertar en el hospital, mi padre me miraba decepcionado y Emma solo estaba sentada con Jane en brazos, aquello estaba mal, además mi pequeña hermana me miraba triste, estaba muy triste.

-Anthony

-Papa…yo…

-Te iras a vivir con la tía abuela, creo que es lo mejor ¿No?

Yo le mire sin entender -¿Qué pero…?

-¿No querías eso?

-Pero –Mire a Jane quien juagaba con el cabello de su muñeca –Si, pero…yo…

-No se hable más entonces, haz lo que quieras Anthony –Tal vez fue mi imaginación pero mi papa parecía querer confirmar solamente lo que seguramente ya le habían dicho.

.

.

.

Cuando fui dado de alta me fui directamente a la mansión de la tía abuela, no sin antes despedirme de Jane y amenazar a Johnny, Raquel parecía confusa y trate de hablarle esperando que sirviera de algo, pero no sé si me escuchaba parecía ausente.

Jane me tomo del brazo aferrándose a mí y me suplico que no me fuera ¿Cómo le explicaba? Para la próxima o ella o yo moriríamos a manos de esa señora y sus hijos, o hijo, nunca se sabe, es impredecible, como lo que paso después.

Emma cayo por las escaleras empujada por Johnny, me lo conto Jane y entonces mi madrastra quedo esta vez atada a la silla….pero nunca había visto a Emma tan decepcionada y sin querer ver a Johnny, claro que la situación con Jane no había mejorado pero por lo menos ordeno que no la dejaran sola, aunque tal vez eso no fuera de gran ayuda.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Te visitare todas las vacaciones, Jane

-Claro –Dijo algo triste

-No estés así.

-Ya vete –Dijo molesta, por lo que la abrace más fuerte

-Te prometo que volveré por ti –Murmure en su oído –Te quiero hermanita y no nunca te dejare –Sonreí lo mejore que pude y ella me la devolvió seguramente más tranquila por lo que dije

-Adiós

-Adiós

Después de aquella tarde la pude ver las siguientes vacaciones, hasta que…hasta que ella decidió que debían ir a vivir a otro lado e ingresar a Johnny a alguna institución pero mucho mejor que San pablo por supuesto, entonces perdí a mi hermana y no había podido verla en este último año, hasta que mi padre se pusiera en contacto y eso…eso ya había tardado.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora de verdad, he estado muy mal tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal y algo cansada por enfermedad aun del estomago jejeje mi colitis de repente no me deja :'( no me deja vivir en paz :'( bueno pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**_

 _ **estoy de rapido asi que perdonen por no responder a todos los reviews uno a uno pero lo hare**_

 _ **de cualquier forma muchas gracias por leer mi nuevo fic, estoy tratando de actualizar los demas ¿creen que lo logre? veamos cuantos puedo aactualizar en dos horas casi tres jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 TERRENCE

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece**_

 ** _Los personajes inventados son mios y ajenos al anime original, Raquel, Emma, Johny, Jane, Jenny y Michael._**

 ** _recuerden que este es un minific que es parte de Ami-enemigas :D_**

 ** _disfrutenlo_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

 _ **A veces solo deseaba lo más simple, lo más relevante para mí, aunque a veces la vida no era tan dura en ciertas cosas como la de los demás, el día en que te das cuenta de que las cosas a veces no es lo que parece, cuando ves la fragilidad del mundo y te das cuenta de que estas en la gloria ¿Te ha pasado?**_

 _ **¿Qué es el sufrimiento? Realmente poniéndonos a reflexionar la vida no es igual a dolor siempre pero es parte de esta, la vida no es igual a color de rosa o todo esta maravillosamente feliz, pero es parte de ella, la vida no es igual a luz o oscuridad estas son parte de ella, entonces ¿Qué es la vida? La vida es una combinación de experiencias y de luz y oscuridad, de momentos agrios y dulces, momentos maravillosos pero momentos tristes también, es una etapa donde podemos ser inmaduros, niños, inexpertos, maduros, felices, padres o lo que sea que queramos es un proceso llena de experiencias y momentos dulces y agrios que nos llevan a ser la persona que seremos por toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **T.G.G**_

* * *

Cuando conocí a Anthony mi vida cambió radicalmente, mi padre siempre permitió su amistad porque provenía de una familia importante y rica, algo que a mí no me interesaba realmente, además siendo el hijo del duque de Londres ¿Cómo puede realmente importarme lo superficial? El hecho de que Anthony haya accedido rápidamente a una amistad conmigo me hizo completamente feliz, me hizo ver la vida de otra forma y realmente cambie mi actitud.

Cuando él se tuvo que ir con su padre y su nueva esposa, realmente sufrí, pues no lo vería tan seguido como siempre y eso era un hecho, yo deseaba que su madrastra fuera mucho pero mucho mejor y lo más alejado de lo que era la mía pero por desgracia mis deseos e imploraciones no fueron escuchadas y mi hermano sufrió mucho.

Pero aquel día, el día en que cumplí trece años, paso algo que ni yo mismo esperaba en mi casa, algo que detono más mi desprecio hacia las mujeres como Michelle y hacia los hombres como mi padre, algo que hizo que también pasara algunos días oscuros y esos días, esos días…

 **FLASH BACK**

Anthony había tenido mi fiesta de cumpleaños preparada para mí como siempre cada año desde que nos conocimos y nos volvimos amigos, hermanos, compañeros de juegos y de nuestra soledad, etc.

Realmente era genial tener un hermano que te amara tanto y esa pequeña, la media hermana de Anthony, claro que la amaba, ¿Cómo no amarla? Era nuestra pequeña hermanita que debíamos proteger y cuidar.

Después de un día maravilloso con mis hermanos volví a casa y entonces…

-¡Te odio!

Su padre estaba con una de sus "amigas" al parecer o eso creía porque su madrastra estaba ahí también peleándose con su padre como era su costumbre pero entonces vio a Michael en medio de la pelea.

-¿Michael?

-¡Eres una hipócrita arrastrada! Michelle como te atreves a insultarme o a decirme que estoy mal, cuando tú no eres la decencia andando, por favor eres una zorra disfrazada de dama.

-¡Idiota! –Abofeteo a mi padre, lo cual me asusto un poco más porque mi padre se veía furioso

El tomo a Michelle para zarandearla, mi hermano estaba abajo lloriqueando así que me acerque para sacarlo de ahí pero…

-¡No me toques Richard!

-¡Eres una perdida, no sabes cómo te odio y odio a mi padre, odio a tu bastardo y me odio a mí mismo por estar aún contigo pero….no te daré más gusto ni más hipocresías, te odio!

La empujo fuertemente provocando que esta a su vez empujara un jarrón el cual cayó encima de mí, todo lo que supe después fue…nada.

Desperté después de dos días, eso es lo que me dijo mi padre, realmente me dolía mucho la cabeza, pero lo que más me dolió fue enterarme del pequeño accidente que tuvo Michelle, creo que a mi padre también le afecto.

Resultaba que Michelle estaba embarazada, según ella era de mi padre, pero él seguía diciendo que seguramente sería otro bastardo pero en el fondo nunca lo sabríamos, él bebe murió.

En ese mismo hospital estaba toda la familia Ardley, creí que solo estaban por mí pero para mí desgracia mi hermano estaba hospitalizado también por un golpe que se dio en la cabeza por culpa de su madrastra, aquello no podía seguir, aquello no debía pasarnos a nosotros ¿Por qué? Todo lo que deseábamos era el amor de nuestros padres y que nunca supieron darnos al perder a nuestras madres.

.

.

.

Al salir de aquel hospital Michelle se volvió muy agresiva y mi padre ausente entonces tome la decisión de salirme de mi casa, Anthony vivía con su tía y realmente no quería molestarlo, estaba mal mi hermano al haber sido separado de Jane, por lo que por unos días pensé en irme lejos pero…

Caminaba por las pequeñas y solitarias calles de Londres donde había mucho vagabundo en aquellos lugares, comenzaba a asustarme aun cuando fuera un chico fuerte en ese momento tuve miedo, las personas se veían de aspecto nada agradable y lo peor fue cuando me vi rodeado de todos ellos, parecían darse cuenta de que era nuevo en las calles pero antes de que pudieran acercarse más…

-¡Hey!

Una niña más o menos de mi edad apareció por atrás de un vagabundo, regañándolos –No deben asustar a los niños ¿Cuántas veces debo decírselos Jaramie?

-Lo lamento Flamy, pero es que él no es de aquí y…

-Aun así, yo tampoco lo soy y no por eso me asustan ¿O sí?

La pequeña niña la observe bien en ese momento, era de cabello azul obscuro, ojos obscuros pero con un tenue color azulado alrededor de sus pupilas, era de tez clara, llevaba un vestido rosa al parecer y un abrigo azul marino, realmente se veía linda al menos no había visto una niña tan linda últimamente, llevaba unas pequeñas gafas y me miro…

-Hola –Me saludo algo fríamente a decir verdad

-Hola –Dije tímidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí niño rico? ¿Qué acaso no sabes dónde está tu mayordomo? –Dijo despectivamente

-No…yo…. –Me molestaba su tono -¿Y tú? Además ¿Por qué dices que soy rico? Ni me conoces

-Se ve a leguas que no eres pobre, por tus ropas –Señalo la niña algo aburrida –Además tu manera de hablar también te delata, incluso el miedo en tus ojos al ver a estos pobres a tu alrededor

Me sonroje

-Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No…no quiero volver a mi casa –Dije sin saber porque le dije la verdad

-¿quieres vivir en la calle niño? Que mal estas –Dijo burlonamente pasando de largo al lado mío –No vas a sobrevivir ni un día aquí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Un riquillo como tú no tiene cabida en las calles, será mejor que regreses con tus padres y tu vida de millonario, aquí no soportan a la gente como tú y menos entenderán como alguien que puede hacer cosas y tiene mejores oportunidades prefiere estar aquí que en su hogar.

-No lo entenderías

-¿Y tú?

La mire confundido

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto exasperada

-Terrence Grandchester

-¿Grandchester eh? –Dijo suspicazmente -¿Crees que ellos no saben nada de tu familia?

Eso me puso a pensar, era obvio que mi apellido era conocido por culpa del ducado que había prevalecido por años en la familia

-¿Cómo…cómo te llamas? –Pregunte cambiando el tema

-Flamy Hamilton

-No había escuchado ese apellido –Murmure pensativo sin pensar en sonar algo descortés

-Eso es obvio –Dijo la niña molesta llevando la bolsa que traía en la mano hacia donde estaba una familia con una pequeña niña pelirroja en brazos

-Gracias cariño –Dijo la mujer que era la madre de la niña tomando la manta

-También he traído medicamentos –Dijo Flamy sacándolos de la bolsa –Y algo de comida aunque no es mucha –Murmuro algo avergonzada –Espero que ayude

-Gracias cariño

-Has sido un hermoso Angel para nosotros, Flamy

-No…no es nada –Murmuro avergonzada

No podía creer lo que veía…aquello que esa joven hacia era algo hermoso, ayudar al menos afortunado…ni su padre lo hacía.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que me Salí de mi hogar, realmente había admirado lo que Flamy hacía, ella me había dado asilo en su humilde casa, realmente su familia no era tan diferente de la mía, su madre parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacía su hija, sus hermanas eran más pequeñas que ella y debía cuidarlas, su padre era un borracho desobligado que de vez en cuando llevaba dinero a la casa, la mayoría del dinero se iba en bebida, Flamy conseguía los medicamentos y alimentos trabajando o bien en las iglesias donde había un poco de misericordia para ella y sus hermanas pero ellas como Flamy les había enseñado lo compartían con los demás que no tenían.

Se dio cuenta de la vida que esos niños de la calle han tenido, prácticamente no han conocido nada más que la maldad de otros, por ejemplo Julieta una niña linda de 7 años pelinegra, había sido maltratada de mil formas en la calle hasta que llego a aquel lugar donde todos parecían ser una familia y se defendían unos a otros, a pesar de ser una triste realidad no me sentía mejor en ningún otro lado como aquel lugar ni siquiera en casa de Anthony.

Aquella noche todos bailaban felizmente pues Flamy les había llevado bastante comida y decidió llevar a sus hermanas también, estaban todos contentos también porque la pequeña niña pelirroja había podido sobrevivir a la gripe gracias a ella.

-¿Bailamos? –Le pregunte algo nervioso, pero decidido en esos días había podido conocer a una hermosa niña que podía ser mi amiga, ella accedió sonriente

-Si

Bailábamos divertidamente con su hermana más pequeña, cuando ambos caímos accidentalmente, me sonroje, aunque parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, ella y yo nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta que…

-¡Ahí está mi hijo!

Sin poder creerlo era mi padre.

-¡Arresten a estos secuestradores! ¡Guardias!

Vi como las hermanas de Flamy se escondían detrás de su hermana y de mí, yo me puse al frente dispuesto a enfrentar a mi padre por aquella confusión.

-¡Papa!

-¡Terry ¿te lastimaron?!

-No… -Dije algo impresionado de ver la sincera preocupación de mi papa -¡Son mis amigos!

-No hijo, esta gente es sucia y delincuente –Volteo a ver al guardia –Llévenselos

-¡No!

Me miro molesto tomándome de la mano –Vámonos a casa, Terrence, no me hagas enojar

-No puedes…no puedes obligarme… ¿para qué quieres que vuelva?

-Eres mi hijo y el heredero al ducado y no estarás en la calle cuando serás el futuro duque

-No los….que no se lleven a nadie

-No me hagas perder la paciencia Terrence, vámonos –Me tomo del brazo y lo último que pude escuchar fueron los gritos y forcejos de las personas, mire hacia Flamy quien gracias a los demás ya estaba escondida con sus hermanas pero miraba esa…esa mirada de…me miraba llena de decepción y tristeza….yo también lo estaba y estaba más destrozado al saber que no la volvería a ver.

Lo que aprendí esos días nunca podré olvidarlo, ni lo que viví, me di cuenta de muchas cosas entre ellas que la familia no es igual a lujos, la felicidad no es igual a dinero o posición, el hogar no es una casa, el amor es lo que constituye una familia, la calidez con la que nos tratamos es lo que forma un hogar, el respeto mutuo es lo que constituye las relaciones más duraderas y hermosas del mundo entero.

El amor no está a la venta ni la felicidad se compra con dinero, es algo mas allá, dulce, puro, sincero y que no se da tan fácilmente, es algo costoso y a la vez no se compra y que debe nacer de nuestros corazones.

 **END FLASH BACK**

La familia Hamilton después de tanto buscarla nuevamente me entere que partió a América, por lo que tal vez no volvería a verla…pese aun cuando pudiera no creo que ella quisiera verme, después de todo por mi culpa su familia fue encarcelada aunque trate de persuadir a mi padre para que no lo hiciera o los dejara salir, sé que no fue así.

Desde entonces mi odio contra mi padre aumento, el odio contra mi madrastra subió, lo único que tenía en esa casa de bueno era mi medio hermano o mi hermanastro o lo que sea que fuese, era lo único, de ahí en fuera en la mansión Grandchester no tenía absolutamente nada por eso ahora que estoy en San Pablo me siento libre y a la vez soy un prisionero.

Hoy llegara Anthony, juntos seguramente tendremos de las mejores aventuras, junto a sus primos claro, aun cuando no les caiga del todo bien, Tony y yo nos la pasaremos genial, después de todo fueron tres años difíciles donde no lo veía tan seguido como antes, si antes había cambiado drásticamente por su madrastra cuando entre a San Pablo fue algo peor.

.

.

.

Anthony llego ya hace año y medio, juntos hemos hecho mil aventuras, e incluso le platique de mi aventura y ahora parecemos Robín Hood, quitándole al rico para ayudar al pobre, algo divertido pero a la vez serio al menos para nosotros.

Acaba de enterarse que las Britter vendrán a San Pablo, me ha hablado mucho de una joven en particular, quien es una de ellas, ese apellido me suena bastante familiar, hace años que no lo escucho y tiene mucho que lo escuche de aquella pequeña que me dio ánimos, me pregunto si será la misma.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora he estado presionada estas semanas pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **pd. casi llegamos al final del mini-fic ;D**_

 _ **proximo capitulo "Candy"**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 ALBERT

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _La vida siempre es una ruleta de alegrías, dulces y agrios momentos, tristezas, momentos inesperados y esperados, situaciones tormentosas, momentos desastrosos que solo provocan un único deseo transitorio, donde prefieres vivir o morir, desaparecer o continuar, mi vida siempre ha sido toda una tormenta de emociones y sentimientos que me han hecho perder o tener fe en aquello que siempre puedes amar pero a la vez puedes odiar por siempre._**

 ** _W.A.A_**

* * *

Cuando mis padres y hermana murieron en aquel accidente yo me sentí destrozado no quería ver a nadie, mi tía abuela me dejo encerrado en mi dolor, pese a que trataba de comprenderme y darme todo su amor maternal no era lo mismo, mi madre se había ido para siempre y para mi suerte nunca podría olvidarlo pese a ser muy pequeño sabía que no lo olvidaría, menos olvidaría que aquella misma noche mis padres habían ido a hablar con el esposo de mi querida hermana pues ella había tenido una pequeña pelea con aquel hombre, que hasta la fecha odio, aunque no haya sido completamente su culpa lo culpaba, tal vez si no hubiera hecho aquel arranque y entristecer a mi hermana esos días, ella y mis padres seguirían aquí.

Jamás pensé que podría tener nuevamente un motivo para seguir aquí pero….cuando volví a ver a mi pequeño sobrino quien confuso solo dijo que era demasiado joven para ser su tío, lo cual me ocasiono una pequeña sonrisa que tal vez no se vio reflejada en mi rostro pero en el alma sonreí al notar su ingenuidad y dulzura, aquella misma luz que mi hermana había tenido Anthony la tenía.

Entonces ¿Por qué no hacer algo en memoria de mis padres y hermana? Anthony era mi único pariente y ¿Por qué no vivir para él? La vida siempre sentí que se me iba después de quedarme solo pero ¿Realmente estaba solo?

Lo admito en un principio me dieron celos al ver como Anthony quería a Terrence, se supone que yo debería tomar el lugar de alguien protector y admirable para Anthony no un desconocido pero poco a poco me comencé a dar cuenta de que no era para hacer un gran escándalo por esto, al final de cuentas Anthony no me conocía tanto y con esto decidí estar bajo las sombras, protegiéndolo desde afuera y no estar siendo una molestia para Anthony, pero vivía para él y creo que en el fondo Anthony se daba cuenta del amor que yo le tenía y que siempre contaría conmigo.

Cuando su padre se casó con aquella mujer lo odie aún más, porque alejaría a Anthony de nosotros aún recuerdo que aquella noche, Anthony vino a mí y me pedía que no lo dejara…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Al día siguiente era la gran boda del señor Brown y Anthony tendría que irse con él, estaba molesto Anthony no tenía por qué irse, Anthony la única razón que he encontrado para seguir en este mundo después de que la abuela me prohibiera que estuviera en el pequeño bosque cercano con los animales, algo que escandalizo a la tía abuela y decidió recluirme lo más pronto posible en el colegio San Pablo, algo que no deseaba, pero al final tampoco podía discutir.

Alguien toco su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Adelante –Murmuro mientras espera que ingresara la persona, cuando lo vio entrar se sorprendió bastante –Anthony

-Albert –Murmuro el rubio algo cabizbajo antes de dejarse caer cerca de él.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Anthony negó con la cabeza -¿Qué ocurre?

-Por favor tío Albert no dejes que me lleven –Soltó el rubio dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Anthony

-No quiero alejarme de las personas que quiero

-Pero tu padre dijo que no se irán de Londres por ahora

-Pero lo haremos y yo…yo….no quiero

-Anthony no lo hará

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Le diré que no te aleje totalmente de nosotros, pediré a la tía abuela que también se lo diga, no te preocupes pequeño –Limpie sus lágrimas, el pareció un poco más tranquilo pero no tanto como para dejar de sollozar quedamente –Anthony por favor no…no estés así, para mi tía y para mí también es difícil

-Perdón Albert, es solo…es solo que….no quiero alejarme de ustedes, de mi familia

-Lo se pequeño pero… no te alejaras nunca, ¿sabes porque?

Anthony me miro un poco confundido por lo que continúe

-Porque nosotros te amamos y nunca podrán alejarnos de alguien que amamos, siempre estaremos contigo en lo que necesites –Sonreí dulcemente al verlo sonreír tímidamente

-Gracias, Albert

-Por nada, pequeño, ahora es hora de dormir

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? –Pregunto algo tímido pero sonreí complacido, nunca habíamos compartido un cuarto juntos porque la tía abuela siempre quiso que estuviéramos en nuestro espacio y sobretodo porque Anthony siempre estaba con Terrence.

-Claro

Ambos descansamos aquella noche tranquilamente sin saber lo que pasaría más adelante ni que la vida de mi sobrino cambiaria pese a no irse lejos de Londres inmediatamente.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Después de aquella boda, Anthony comenzó a volverse un niño callado y encerrado, algo que si me preocupaba demasiado era que cuando su padre no estaba por ahí, Anthony no salía de la mansión Brown y ni siquiera dejaban que Terrence se acercara, mucho menos yo, solo cuando iba con la tía abuela me permitía el acceso Emma.

Después de un año que fue cuando nació la pequeña Jane, las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco al menos eso pensaba ya que yo desde meses atrás tuve que ingresar a San Pablo, porque la tía abuela debía viajar por los negocios y yo debía comenzar mi educación nuevamente, Anthony estaba con Terrence y por ese lado no me sentía tan preocupado por mi sobrino, sabía que tenía a la nana que lo cuido, quien a su vez también había visto por mí.

Pero después de un tiempo todo cambio, las cosas volvían a ser tensas, Eleazar casi no estaba en casa por lo que me llegaba a comentar George, Terrence no podía ingresar siempre a la casa Brown.

Comencé a ir a la mansión en los momentos que lograba escapar del colegio o cuando tenía un permiso especial por parte de mi tía abuela, aunque ella no supiera de este, en fin me volví alguien muy tormentoso para las monjas de aquel colegio, pero no me importaba, Anthony debía asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Observe por varias veces como Anthony y Jane se llevaban, la niña lo adoraba y yo miraba como él también la adoraba lo que me impulso a tenerle cierto cariño a la pequeña, Anthony no estaba solo y eso me daba alegría a mí, como si su felicidad fuera la mía, aunque estuviera como siempre en sombras…

Entonces paso aquel accidente a ambos niños, Anthony y Terrence estaban en el hospital, la tía abuela estaba regresando cuando Anthony aún estaba en el hospital, decidió que lo mejor era que Anthony viniera con nosotros nuevamente e ingresara al colegio San Pablo, aun para mí es un misterio como hizo la tía abuela para convencer a Eleazar Brown, quien no puso más resistencia y dejo ir a su hijo, aunque este estaba destrozado jamás volvería a ver a Jane, no por ahora…pues la familia Brown se fue.

.

.

.

Tiempo después Anthony me hacía de repente participe de alguna que otra travesura, nuestras comidas eran juntos en una pequeña colina de aquel enorme castillo del colegio, donde juntos reíamos, platicábamos y me dejaban entrar lentamente a ellos, en sus corazones más que otra cosa eso era lo que me interesaba.

Aunque lo único que a veces no me decían pero me di cuenta fue cuando los vi salir a hurtadillas del colegio por las noches, al seguirlos un día, me di cuenta de que Anthony y Terrence eran unos jóvenes con el corazón más dulce y generoso de todos, ambos estaban dándole comida a los pobres que encontraron imaginaba en aquel callejón.

-Muchas gracias…Terry…eres un pequeño Angel para nosotros –Susurro aquel hombre que miraba a Terrence con verdadero aprecio, Anthony sonreía con una pequeña niña pelirroja de por lo menos 7 años, aquello me hizo recordar como sonreía con Jane tal vez la extrañaba más de lo que admitía.

Sonreí satisfecho…siempre creí que haría un trabajo y algo bueno por el hijo de mi hermana, que era mi deber protegerlo y cuidarlo, guiarlo por un buen camino para que mi hermana estuviera tranquila y supiera que Anthony nunca se hubiera quedado solo porque yo estaría ahí como su Angel guardián, pero ahora me daba cuenta poco a poco que Anthony era mucho más fuerte y maduro que yo, yo quien solo salía del colegio para poderme perder por las calles oscuras de Londres solo para encontrarme con algún que otro animal callejero y hacernos compañía, dejar de pensar un rato y solo perderme en mi soledad, tristeza, pensamientos, reclamos y demás, cuando Anthony solo no reclamaba al destino por dejarlo con aquel presente que odiaba para él, sino que también era ya un Angel guardián de los que menos tenían, no estaba harto de su vida de aristocracia, al contrario estaba usando el poco dinero que los Ardley le daba para poder ayudar a quienes verdaderamente lo necesitaba, con su gran cómplice, Terrence quien en un principio no me había caído bien cuando note la relación que tenía con mi sobrino eran solo celos, pero ahora…ahora me daba cuenta de que ambos se habían ayudado a enfrentar esa adversidad tan terrible que les había tocado y me sentía como un total tonto donde solo veía por mí mismo y reclama, estaba tan ensimismado en mi dolor y coraje que tampoco me di cuenta que alejaba a Anthony de mi al querer tener mi soledad, tampoco me di cuenta de lo que me perdía por estar molesto con mi destino, no me daba cuenta de lo que tenía y lo que podía hacer con ese poder, solo estaba encerrado en mi mundo y eso…eso me daba en ese momento una terrible vergüenza a mí mismo porque…porque me daba cuenta de que realmente no sabía nada de la vida.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Por hoy votos dobles :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	8. CAPITULO 8 CANDY

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **personajes de mi creacion Amy, el abuelo de Candy, los White**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, creo que la actualizacion de fics quedara asi**_

 _ **Lunes, Miercoles (fics de Hey Arnold)**_

 _ **Martes y Jueves (Fics de Candy Candy)**_

 _ **En cuanto mis ratos algo libres (Fics de Ranma, School days y Sakura Card Captor)**_

 _ **Los viernes hare actualizaciones primero de los mas votados, en segundo plano los que me den tiempo pueden ser cualquiera.**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Las relaciones familiares son muy importantes pero a veces quien no es de tu familia termina siendo más de tu familia pero ¿también puede ser al revés no? Aquellos que no son tu familia terminan siendo personas que jamás desearías su compañía, al contrario de los que son tu familia que terminan dando su propia vida para tu propia seguridad y felicidad.**_

 _ **¿Entonces qué es lo correcto? ¿En quién se debe confiar? ¿A quién se debe amar? ¿Quién dice la verdad? ¿Promesas inocentes? Las promesas son promesas y simplemente nunca se debe de condicionar el amor entre las relaciones que tengas ni con la pareja, ni con la familia, ni con nadie que sea cercano a ti. ¿Entonces qué se debe hacer?**_

 _ **C.W.B**_

* * *

Desde que vivíamos en el orfanato en ocasiones pude darme cuenta de que Annie era algo difícil en su carácter pero nunca me imaginé que podía ser tan grave como para que pudiera llegar a odiarme.

Aquel día en el que decidí acercarme más a mi hermana fue un día demasiado triste donde ella exploto.

Después de que tuviera que hacer esa promesa me sentí fatal, deseaba contestarle a Anthony además de que me gustaba, era un niño de lo más dulce y atento, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Además de que la tía abuela había venido a visitarnos una vez, ella no trajo a Anthony porque recibió seguramente mi carta donde le decía que no quería verlo…

Carta que Annie me pidió escribir como muestra de mi cariño hacia ella y de que mi promesa no se rompería.

Mi corazón se rompió.

¿Si es mi hermana porque lo hace? No comprendo.

Pensaba en todo esto cuando de pronto ella llego detrás de mí molesta como ya era costumbre desde que vinimos a Europa.

-Candy –Me dijo fríamente, yo voltee lentamente para ver ¿Qué era lo que esta vez le molestaba?

-¿Qué ocurre Annie?

-¿Cómo que, qué ocurre? Esto ocurre –Dijo mostrándome un pequeño paquete de obsequio –Es de Anthony para ti

Aquello me dejo sorprendida, no comprendía nada –Pero…

-Es por tu cumpleaños, la tía Elroy lo trajo ¿Por qué? ¡Es de él, ¿Qué te pasa?!

-Annie…

-¡¿Qué no te dije que no lo buscaras?!

-¡No lo hice!

-No estas cumpliendo, Candy y además ¡Eres mentirosa!

-No tengo porque escucharte yo…

Ella me empujo para volver a verla bien. –Tú te quedas aquí

-¿Qué te pasa Annie, siempre estás de malas conmigo?

-Es por que…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que somos hermanas!

-¡No lo somos!

Eso dolió.

-Annie

-¡No somos hermanas! Solo fuimos adoptadas por las mismas personas

-Para mí lo eres…

-¡Qué pena porque yo te odio!

-Annie

-¡Si te odio, porque todos te aman y a mí no!

-¿Qué…?

-¡¿Por qué debes de ganarte la simpatía de todos con solo verte?! ¡Te odio por eso y por más! –Se fue corriendo dejándome helada.

.

.

.

Siempre trataba de no incomodar a Annie, desde que estuvimos con la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony, ella se molestaba si a mí me hacían mas caso, si me daban algo mejor que a ella, etc. Algo que no estaba bien, ella no debía de estar así, yo la quería demasiado y sabía que nuestras madres también y ahora nuestros padres también la amaban pero tal vez ella no se daba cuenta y eso me preocupaba y dolía pero como toda niña se olvidaba y volvía a intentarlo.

Nuestros cumpleaños no eran festejados el mismo día como en el hogar de pony, nuestros padres al adoptarnos cambiaron las fechas por lo menos por dos meses, es decir Annie cumplía en febrero y yo en mayo, era alguna diferencia por supuesto pero sobre todo al menos no era cuando hacía ya frio, porque a decir verdad nuestros cumpleaños nos la pasábamos congelándonos y no festejábamos en la colina, ahora en plena primavera era feliz al poder correr entre los árboles y flores aspirando la dulzura y la calidez del sol que embriagaba mi ser. Era simplemente estupendo

Pero era más que obvio que para Annie eso no era suficiente para llegar a su corazón, ella me ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero otras también aprovechaba para echarme culpas de lo que pasaba en la casa y aunque ella pensara que no, la querían porque le creían y yo recibía alguno que otro reto por su culpa pero eso no impedía mi felicidad hasta que.

-Anthony

Había enviado una hermosa rosa blanca (Dulce Candy) si…si le había puesto su nombre a tan hermosa rosa que estaba en aquella pequeña macetita. Sonreí dulcemente ante aquel detalle, no podía seguir así por lo que me dispuse a ir a responderle pero…

-¿De Anthony no?

-Annie

-No te dije que no debes involucrarte con el

-Pero yo…

-¡Lo prometiste!

-Lo sé pero no entiendo porque ¿Por qué Annie?

-¡Porque no y ya! ¡Soy tu hermana mayor obedéceme!

-No tienes que… -Me halo del brazo lastimándome

-¡Tira esa maceta!

-¡No!

Annie empujo la mano y esta cayó al suelo destrozándose, yo deje escapar una pequeña lágrima.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Me zafe de su agarre y caí de rodillas mirando la rosa blanca que tan hermosa unos segundos antes ahora estaba llena de tierra y algo doblada. –No

-Si me quieres como tu hermana no debes romper tu promesa nunca

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Quieres un motivo? Me lastimas ¡Me lastimas! –Dijo histérica mi hermana algo que no entendía pero con el pasar de los años había aprendido a ignorar, pero ahora estaba más fuera de control mama decía que era la entrada a la adolescencia yo pensaba que estaba loca.

-Annie yo…

Ella corrió lejos de mí pero de pronto un grito lleno el desolado lugar del jardín, corrí en dirección a Annie donde la vi tirada y sin moverse, asustada me acerque a ella pero no se movía, ella no se movía y estaba más que aterrada, comencé a gritar hasta que me hicieron caso, llevaron a Annie ese día al hospital cercano de Londres.

.

.

.

Mi madre quiso que la señora Elroy me cuidara pero no deseaba separarme de Annie, comprensivamente mi madre dejo que me quedara en el hospital con ellos, mi hermana despertó y pudimos ingresar, el doctor hablaba a solas con mis padres y yo tímidamente me acerque, ella me miro con algo de pena pero su media sonrisa me hizo acercarme

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal ¿Y tu?

-¿Yo?

-Si…esto es tu culpa Candy –La mire sin entender y sorprendida –Cada que rompas tu promesa me lastimaras y terminare así o peor…muerta, recuerda que la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony decían que los juramentos no se rompen porque entonces alguien muere, a quien le hiciste la promesa ¿Viste lo que paso por recibir con tanto agrado esa rosa? ¿Quieres que me muera verdad?

-No –Dije entrecortadamente

-Ya no lo hagas entonces o de verdad me moriré

-No…no –Me acerque a abrazarla asustada –No lo hare mas Annie, no recibiré nada de él, no le enviare nada, no hace nada porque no quiero que mueras, perdóname –Comencé a sollozar quedamente mientras ella pasaba un brazo por mi espalda. Aunque yo sin darme cuenta ella sonría felizmente…pues tal vez solo era el final del principio.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 _ **Aviso: Este fic esta por llegar al final, solo dos capitulos mas y sera el final (el segundo capitulo sera un epilogo) ;D**_

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Hoy los votos valen doble :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 20%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 10%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	9. CAPITULO 9 ANNIE

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _lamento mucho la demora pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _La vida nunca es justa, nunca es amable, nunca es sincera, nunca te da lo que deseas con más ganas que nadie, jamás te da las cosas como las deseas ni cuando las deseas, entonces ¿Por qué tú debes ser agradable con las personas y la vida, si estas no te dieron lo que esperabas?_**

 ** _A.B._**

* * *

Realmente nunca tuve lo que deseaba, crecí en el orfanato junto a todos esos niños que al igual que yo habían sido abandonados y que por lastima unas ancianas solteronas y sin nada que hacer nos acogían por calidad y lastima.

¿Qué esperar entonces de la vida? Cuando la propia persona que te vio nacer te aleja.

Ahí conocí a Candy quien de inmediato estuvo conmigo, realmente la quise mucho pero con el pasar de los años me pude dar cuenta de la preferencia que todos tenían hacia ella, las profesoras la toleraban y querían tanto más que a cualquier otro niño, más que a mí.

Tom pese a estar creciendo junto a nosotros la quería más ella, a ella le escribía y a mí no, por eso me enojaba siempre ¿Cómo le hacía para recibir tanta atención y yo no?

Entonces paso lo más hermoso que pudiera pasarle a cualquier niño, como nosotros. Unos señores querían adoptarla, esto era el colmo ¿Por qué a ella y no a mí? ¿Por qué querían adoptarla a ella que no obedecía, era grosera y a veces molestaba a las personas con tanta honestidad, porque a ella y no a mi?

Entonces Candy vio mi desesperación y dolor, pensando que era porque no quería separarme de ella, entonces pregunto si era posible que nos adoptaran a ambas, eso no era lo que quería y lo peor es que me aceptaron por lastima solo porque no querían perder la oportunidad de que Candy fuera su hija, yo era solo algo extra.

Pero accedí, era mejor que quedarme ahí sin que nadie me quisiera, y con Candy por lo menos podría asegurarme algo de felicidad que después aseguraría.

Esperaba que después de unos días viendo como éramos ambas decidieran regresar a Candy pero eso no sucedió, al contrario para colmo de mares conocimos a la familia más cercana de los Britter, los Ardley donde me enamore de un hermoso rubio que resulto estar más interesado en mi hermana que en mí, ¿Cómo era posible yo era más bonita, tímida y dulce que ella no? Pero Anthony solo tenía ojos para ella.

Esto no duro demasiado pues volaron directo a escocia aunque no entendía muy bien porque, era mejor, estarían lejos de Anthony y así evitaría que ese romance siguiera, ella debía ser la persona para Anthony ella y solo ella, él iba a ser por fin su final feliz, y un vivieron para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas.

Pero ni con todo esto pudo evitar las cartas.

.

.

.

Trato por todos los medios hacerle ver a su hermana menor que era traicionarla que estuviera respondiéndole las cartas a Anthony, provocando al final el juramento de parte de Candy, por fin ella sabría cómo manipularla para que ella no volviera a hacer caso a las cartas del rubio.

-Te quiero Candy –Murmure débilmente mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas -¿No quieres que nada malo me pase verdad?

-No –Murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos también –Perdóname no volveré a recibir carta de él, ya te lo había dicho

-Pues espero que sea verdad –Dije sin fiarme mucho de lo que decía –Me dirás cada carta que te llegue ¿Verdad?

-Si

-La leeremos juntas ¿No? Al fin que solo te llegarían del hogar de pony ¿No?

-Si Annie, de verdad que ya te lo prometí

-Juraste y un juramento no se debe olvidar, es para siempre ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si

Mire a mi hermana irse triste pero no me interesaba, realmente no me importaba su felicidad si no la mía, ella siempre obtenía gente que la amaba, que deseaba estar con ella y yo me debía conformar con las migajas y ya no lo haría, la vida si no medaba regalos, me los conseguiría yo.

.

.

.

Y no termino, tenía que hacer algo…corrí con todas mis fuerzas cuando Candy recibió una hermosa rosa de parte de Anthony, la cual debió ser para mí y no para ella ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué siempre debía ser ella? ¿Qué tenía que yo no?

Siempre las mismas preguntas sin responder, siempre la misma tortura en mi mente de no saber ¿Por qué yo no podía tener lo mismo que ella o lo mejor.

Estaba harta.

Y entonces deje que la vida me diera lo que necesitaba, después de agarrar impulso y dejarme caer…todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté observe como mis padres estaban a mi lado, estaban conmigo y Candy no era su atención era yo….pronto me di cuenta de algo que podía hacer cuando las cosas se volvieran difíciles para mí, esto podía ocasionar que estuvieran ahí por mi…

Vi los ojos de mis padres preocupados y con total atención sobre mí, incluso Candy parecía afectada y preocupada por mí.

Entonces pude darme cuenta que si deseaba podía lastimarme y tener a todos alrededor mío, con la atención solamente sobre de mí y no sobre de nadie más.

Solo yo importaba en ese momento

Yo…no Candy

Yo

Y me gusto la sensación de poder y de ser yo el centro de atención que sería lo que usaría en los momentos donde ya no pudiera más.

.

.

.

-Candy –La rubia me miro una vez que ya estábamos en casa, después de la pequeña plática cuando desperté ella me evitaba, era más que obvio

-Si

Aquel día mi madre le había pedido que se quedara conmigo un rato, era increíble la obligaban a estar haciendo lo que deseara para que yo estuviera bien, por mí y para mí. Solo era para mí la atención.

-Enserio ¿Me quieres?

Ella me miro algo confundida y temerosa pero después de unos segundos respondió con una dulce y empalagosa sonrisa –Por supuesto que te quiero Annie eres mi hermana

Yo sonreí amargadamente, algo dentro me hacia sentir culpable cuando ella era así y me respondía de aquel modo era desesperante. –Entonces ¿Harás lo que te dije verdad?

-Si –Suspiro resignada pero pude ver un poco de molestia en su voz –No lo hare Annie, solo ya no….ya no lo hagas por favor

Sonreí burlonamente, Candy era tan ingenua a veces, era un blanco perfecto para manipular a tu antojo.

-Está bien pero recuerda bien el juramento que hicimos Candy, porque si no…. –Suspire tristemente –Yo nunca seré feliz y… -Deje escapar un pequeño sollozo –Prefiero morir antes de ser infeliz porque…tú ya sabes

-Cálmate Annie, ya te lo jure por favor no…no quiero que te pase nada hermana –Susurro mientras me abrazaba.

-De acuerdo confiare en ti, solo no lo olvides

-No pero…basta por favor

-Te quiero no me dejes ser infeliz

-Nunca ya lo prometí

Sonreí mientras dejaba que ella llorara mientras me abrazaba, sabía que a partir de entonces ella haría en medida lo que pudiera para no volver a ponerme en esa situación donde pudiera hacerme daño.

Lo que es perfecto para mi…la vida entonces es perfecta.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, llegamos al final ya casi de este mini fic parte de ami-enemigas, solo faltara el epilogo :D**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora no habia podido actualizar :(**_

 _ **péro espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, por su paciencia y por seguirme leyendo :D_**

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **PD. espero sus hermosos comentarios, por favor sigan votando ;D**_


End file.
